Love and Restoration
by thequeenliz
Summary: Elise wants is to be left alone to forget her half-Asgardian roots, but fate is tired of her running away. When Thor pleads for her help in changing his disgraced brother, Loki, she reluctantly agrees to the task-completely unaware of the storm brewing in Loki's wake. LokixOC. OBFC. Interracial. M for possible smut later, and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction ever! I love to write, but have never ever posted anything I've written. This is mostly to help me practice my writing skills. I'm not quite sure where I intend on taking this story, but here it is! It loosely follows the Thor movie and Avengers, and from there I make my own alterations to the universe and story line. I'm really nervous about this! I probably rewrote and edited this chapter about five times before posting it. Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome. Here goes!**

_TW: very slight mention of suicide. Nothing big. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unsolicited Guests**

The first, and only, time I'd ever seen Loki, he stood before his brother Thor and the rest of the Avengers, shamefully bound in chains marked with ancient runes, his mouth muzzled. Despite his embarrassing defeat he stood erect, almost proudly, as he stared at the ground, only glancing up to stare at us all with defiant green eyes. When his trailed to mine, my usually quiet, almost nonexistent heart pounded rapidly, something that had not happened in a long while. Lifting my chin, I stared back, blankly, and we locked in a battle of gazes that seemed to stretch on for hours, but in reality lasted a few seconds before he disappeared with his brother Thor, off to Asgard for punishment. I thought I'd never see him again. I assumed the Allfather, always delivering the harshest punishments to those who opposed him, would have him imprisoned for eternity. Letting him waste away in the dungeons until death claimed him. A fate that fit him properly, considering the damage he'd done, and the lives he'd taken. No matter what, at that moment in time, my only wish was to return to my normal life, forgetting all about Thor, Loki, the Avengers, and SHIELD.

During that skirmish in New York, I'd offered my help temporarily, and only because I just so happened to live in New York, and preferred it not be leveled by hideous aliens or a nuclear bomb. I made sure Nick Fury knew this was the only reason I agreed to assist, and the only time he could enlist my assistance. I enjoyed my privacy and anonymity on earth, and the last thing I wanted was to become some sort of hero, or have my privacy constantly invaded by SHIELD wanting to use me every time something seemed to go remotely wrong.

Don't get me wrong, I'd always thoroughly considered Fury's offers to join SHIELD. It seemed like a perfect situation for me. I had no ties to anyone, and preferred being alone and secretive. However, being a part of SHIELD, all of these qualities would be _forced_ upon me. Forced to be alone, forced to be reticent, and I _hated_ to be forced to do or be anything.

Despite my preference to be alone, when I'd first come to New York some found themselves drawn to me, and I unintentionally made one close friend: Evander. He was a tall, dark-haired, writer with smoldering gray eyes. He was my best friend, and nothing more, although we didn't have a problem sharing the occasional romp in my bed. Other than that, we stayed platonic. He gave me company and reminded me it was okay to confide in someone every now and then. While I served as his muse and kept him grounded and realistic.

Luckily for the both of us, he'd been visiting France for "inspiration," during the New York ordeal. Honestly, I'm not sure what I would have done, or how I would have felt, had he been harmed. Luckily, was able to go back to my regular life as soon as I returned home, although most of New York was still a morbid reminder of what had happened. The city worked hard to clean up the carnage and rebuild.

Evander returned from France, enlightened, inspired, and thoroughly confused by what had transpired. SHIELD kept all the finer details hush hush, and the media had nothing to go on except for scattered witness testimonies, and fuzzy cell phone videos.

"You leave the country for a few days and New York is destroyed," he said with a theatrical sigh, his gray eyes trailing left to right as he read through his most recent novel's second draft, marking errors and things he didn't like with a harsh red pen.

"I guess New York just can't survive without you here," I murmured, engulfed in my own reading of some Sylvia Plath poetry. "As soon as you leave, it's hit by a mini apocalypse." I glanced over at him, lying in my bed next to me, shirtless with pajama pants on that hung low on his hips. _This is what married couples do. Lie in bed making small talk and reading._ I groaned to myself, suppressing a shudder. His eyes trailed to mine, and he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. _I guess it's not so bad._

"So," he said, "Were you here when everything happened?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, I was...visiting some family in Florida," I almost laughed out loud at my terrible lie._ Family. What family?_ However terrible I thought the lie, it was plausible to Evander, which was fine by me. Lying to him was regretfully easy. I didn't have to be elaborate, or over think the fake little details I occasionally fed him. He made a noise of agreement-a painful reminder that he didn't really _know_ me as well as we both liked to think.

Truthfully, I had no family. In fact, I hadn't had a family in about half a century. My father had died long ago, and my mother remained imprisoned on Asgard, after an unsuccessful attempt to reunite with her lover in the afterlife.

She'd made the fatal, and highly uncommon, mistake of falling in love with a mortal. The two conceived me, somewhere in the middle of his life, and they raised me together on earth. As predicted, his short life came to an end long before hers was due. She stayed with him as he aged, becoming old and decrepit. Despite his cavernous wrinkles, liver spots, slowed movements, aching bones, and forgetfulness, she loved him just the same as the day they'd met. Even when he'd forget her name, or how they met, or even her relation to him. She loved him just the same and looked upon him with such fondness, I'd cry. After his passing, my mother was wracked with grief and fled with me to Asgard, but she couldn't look at me, couldn't take care of me. I was her one reminder of her lover who'd been snatched away by Death. I had his same hazel eyes, tightly curled hair, and brown skin much akin to his, but a few shades lighter-having been mixed with her pale, snow white color. I'd gotten her light brown hair, and it was the only reminder I had of her each time I looked into the mirror.

Each day, her eyes grew colder and colder as she looked upon me, til one day they were filled with nothing but cruel, reluctant hate. That was the last day I saw her. Fed up with being practically blamed for my fathers death, when I'd done absolutely nothing, I went back to earth to start anew. On Asgard, I'd be hated on due to my mixed heritage. On earth, I could pretend it wasn't even there.

Last I'd heard, she'd attempted to take her life, but failed, becoming a disgrace. Embarrassed and already annoyed with her for falling in love with a Midgardian and bearing a hybrid child with him, Odin imprisoned her for life. This is the last news I'd received from Asgard. From then on, I pretended the place didn't even exist. Sometimes I even pretended _she _didn't exist.

My origins had a few perks though. I'd received the godly, symmetrical beauty Asgardian women possessed, but none of the height, barely reaching 5'4". My life was long, almost immortal, yet not as long as it could be. I had magical abilities that I could hardly control. I was never one for practicing or learning to use them, as they only reminded me of my mother and Asgard, both of which I'd come to hate. Hatred was a much better feeling than the dull, never-ending ache I'd once felt for the two puzzle pieced of my past.

"What are you thinking about?" Evander said, and I turned my head to see his eyes trained on me face. "You've been staring at that same page for a while now."

I shook my head silently, and he sighed.

"You can tell me things, you know," he prodded, his eyes sincere. "I'm always here for you."

"I know," was all I said, and we both went silent. Five minutes passed before I finally took a deep breath and said. "I was just...thinking about my mom. That's all." He heard the finality of my tone that said that was all I wished to say on the matter. He seemed happy enough with the little bit of information I'd given him, though, and I had to appreciate that. I set my book to the side, and leaned over to kiss him. His lips immediately melted into mine, and he tossed his manuscript to the side, before his hand came to rest on my shoulder, squeezing slightly. He ran his fingers gently up and down the length of my arm rhythmically in a comforting manner. Soon, his hand settled onto mine, and our fingers entangled.

He pulled away, panting slightly. "You're beautiful," he said quietly.

"You too." I said with a small smile, and he laughed.

Just as we leaned in to continue, a loud, powerful knock sounded at the front door. Evander looked at me, confused, wondering who it was, but I had no idea either. I never had guests except for the postman bringing me packages, and of course, Evander. I slid off the bed, and found Evander's button down on the floor and pulled it on, buttoning it to the collar, before padding through my apartment to answer the door.

I looked through the peephole first, and groaned, not caring whether or not the extremely unwanted visitor heard me. An all too familiar man with shoulder length blond hair and barbaric facial hair stood at the door. His huge frame filled the entire view. He caught site of the peephole from the outside, and shoved his face towards it, attempting to look inside, his blue eye magnified.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Why. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is the second chapter! It's kind of, eh, in my opinion. Just getting the story started, basically, but I kind of skimmed through because I'm just so excited for Loki to appear! I didn't want to add too much filler, that always gets so boring! By the way, if you're worried I'll start and abandon this story, don't! I've written the first 7 chapters already, and I'll post them regularly. I wanted to thank ****_ShatteredSoul37 _****for the review. I really appreciate it! Reviews are always welcome.**

_Recap: I looked through the peephole first, and groaned, not caring whether or not the extremely unwanted visitor heard me. An all too familiar man with shoulder length blond hair and barbaric facial hair stood at the door. His huge frame filled the entire view. He caught site of the peephole from the outside, and shoved his face towards it, attempting to look inside, his blue eye magnified._

_I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Why_. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unrealistic Requests**

He beat on the door again, the sound reverberating through my apartment. Most likely disturbing my neighbors as well. Soon the old lady next door would come out swearing and throwing her middle finger in the air.

"Go away," I called through the door, watching him through the peephole.

As I'd expected, he stayed, never one to give up a challenge. "Allow me entrance into your chambers, Elise, for this is an important matter!" he yelled back.

I shook my head, even though he obviously couldn't see me. "No, I told you guys to leave me the fuck alone. Go away, Thor."

Just as I turned to walk away from the door, Thor said, "Elise I do not want to have to break this door down, but I will if I must." And I knew he was right. He would remain true to his word. And the last thing I wanted was a broken front door. My landlord would have an aneurysm.

I grit my teeth, and took a deep breath, annoyed that I had known this would happen. I'd never be left alone. I knew as soon as I gave in to helping Fury the first time, they'd keep coming back.

After unlocking the door, I opened it swiftly, making my annoyance apparent on my face. "I knew you assholes would do this. I knew as soon as I gave you an inch, you'd take a fucking mile," I ranted.

Thor ignored my biting words, and pushed past me into my apartment, staring in wonder at the smooth, luxurious look of the mahogany floors, burgundy walls, black technology, and white furniture. I soon learned he wasn't alone, though. A little, mousy, brown-haired girl entered as well, looking nervous and out of place. Her eyes flitted to me, and she took in my obvious post-coitus appearance. She didn't look judgmental, but a blush slowly crept to her cheeks.

"Elise, I know you must not happy with me, but I can assure you I have good reason to disturb you," he said. He was dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans, that strained at his muscles. The sight of his hulking figure in my apartment in normal clothes was almost laughable. Everything looked smaller with him present. "I would not bother you unless it was imperative," he assured, palms out, as if I were a startled horse.

I sighed and folded my arms. My eyes trailed from him to Jane, then back again. "Have a seat," I clipped the words out reluctantly, gesturing towards the sofa. "Do you want anything to drink? Or eat? I have cake," I offered to Jane. She looked so awkward, I had to try to be nice to her. Even though nervous girls always rubbed my nerves the wrong way. The pair sank to the couch, in completely opposite ways. Thor was sprawled out, taking as much space as he wished, whilst Jane took up as little space as possible. It was endearing and agitating.

She shook her head quietly, just as a curious Evander poked his head from within my bedroom.

"Elise?" he said hesitantly, "is everything-" he paused, seeing Jane and Thor, eyes widening in surprised and recognition at Thor. He must have seen him on the news in one of those awful cell phone videos of the Avengers saving New York. His eyes trailed to mine, filled with questions I honestly didn't want to answer.

I gave Thor a scathing look. "See how you ruin my life?" I asked and he chuckled, as I turned my head back to Evander. "Come on in, Evander, you may as well join the conversation, too."

Silently, he complied, approaching me and sitting in the recliner across from Thor and Jane. I took station on the arm of the chair, and he placed a hand on my thigh. Jane averted her eyes as if we'd just started fornicating right before her.

"Before you say anything, dear Elise," Thor began, trying to butter me up. His voice sounded as if he were about to make a big royal announcement to us all. "hear me out. After I returned Loki to Asgard, father was furious-"

I rolled my eyes. "That's his natural emotional state, though-"

"-And wanted to throw Loki into prison for the rest of his life, the minute we arrived. But I begged for my dear brother, and we came to an agreement after hours of heated debate. I thought of you Elise, and I think you can help him. I wish to bring him here-" I opened my mouth ready to disagree, ready to let him know what a ridiculous idea that would be, but he held a hand up, and continued. "-so he can learn to appreciate mortals, so he can learn from them. And as you have lived upon this planet nearly all of your life, you can teach him. I believe you can help to reform him, and I have faith in you, and hope for my brother. Nick Fury has hesitantly agreed as well, only wanting you for the task."

I was quiet for a long while. Looking into Thor's blue eyes, filled with hope and unconditional love for his murderous manipulative brother. Thor still believed Loki could change, when everyone-including myself-knew he couldn't. Finally I spoke,

"What is this? Some sort of after school special? I'm not a babysitter, I'm not going to baby your brother, and I damn sure am not a fairy godmother," I said, and Thor was confused by the reference. "I can't wave a wand and Cinderella him into a good person, after his centuries of being an asshole."

Evander gripped my thigh, and I looked down at him-his eyes were indecipherable. I dragged my gaze back to Thor who was looking at me with almost pleading eyes.

"Please, you must _think_ about this. The only way my father and Fury will allow it is if you cooperate," he said.

But I was already shaking my head. "Why me? And _why_ would I do favors for Asgard, the place that royally fucked me over?"

"Elise I'll do anything for you to say yes. With your strong will, critical nature, and vast knowledge of Midgardian culture, you are the best for this," Thor said quietly, picking his words carefully. Obviously he didn't wanting to outright state that the only person who could control a jerk like Loki, is a jerk like me. The pressure weighed down on me. Three pairs of eyes watched me carefully, as if we were playing an intense game of chess. Everyone waited for me to move my piece across the board and shout _checkmate_.

I sighed, and looked at the ceiling, hoping the best move would fall from the sky and hit me on the head. Finally, I spoke, and it seemed as if everyone had been holding their breath. "Where is my mother?" I asked.

Thor looked both apologetic and confused. "Where she has always been. She is in the dungeons-"

"Move her," I said simply.

His face translated the innocent confusion of a child, and he frowned. "To where?"

"Somewhere better. Anywhere. I don't want her in the dungeons anymore, we both know she doesn't belong there, Thor. I want her somewhere nicer. Give her a nice cell or room or something with a pretty bed, a desk, and some books. Give her loads of books. She loves to read. And a journal to write in, she loves that too," I said thoughtfully, remembering how she wrote in her journal every day, even after the death of my father. I'd find her at her desk scribbling away, tears rolling down her cheeks, staining the pages, marring the ink. I worked to keep my voice void of emotion, even though my mother was a sensitive subject for me.

"Allfather refuses to give her anything with which she can harm herself."

I shrugged. "If you can't get it done, I'm not helping your jackass brother." And that was the point of my request. Of course Odin would never allow it, and that meant I wouldn't have to take on this lame, fruitless assignment. And, hey, at least I'd have _tried_ to help my mother, right?

Thor sighed and hung his head. Jane placed a comforting hand on his big shoulder. After a long moment he finally said. "I will try," he said. "Meanwhile, give this serious consideration regardless of the results of my efforts."

I stood from the arm of the chair and moved to the door, ready to rush them out. "I will." I said, opening it and gesturing them out. They glanced at one another, before standing and walking out. Right before I closed the door, Jane turned to me, and gave me one long look before I gently shut it in her face.

* * *

Long after they'd left, Evander blinked in disbelief, his mouth slightly agape as I finished the entire story of my involvement with New York, and skimmed over my origins. I didn't even mention my mother. He didn't say anything for a long time. At one point I even got up to get a glass of water, before sitting in front of him once again. He hadn't moved an inch. I began to get oddly worried. Was he scared now? Would he not want to see me anymore? What if he thought I was a brutish oaf like Thor? Or a silver-tongued killer like Loki? These questions troubled me, and I wondered when I started caring what Evander thought of me.

Slightly afraid for his health, I moved to sit next to him, and touched his shoulder. Finally he moved, like a statue come to life. He draped his arm across my shoulders and squeezed. "You really truly are my muse. You've inspired my next novel!" he stood and began pacing. "I can practically _feel_ it coming together already."

"You're not-" I struggled for adjectives. "Angry? Upset? Terrified? Agitated?"

He stopped pacing abruptly and looked at me, genuinely confused. "Why would I feel any of those things?"

I shook my head. "I don't know...I just laid a lot on you. And I've been keeping these things secret for a while."

"That's true," he admitted. "It just doesn't change the way I see you at all. Would I have liked to know sooner? Yes. But I'm sure you had reasons for not telling me all this, and I understand." he said, returning to his seat next to me. Immediately, I moved until I was straddling him, and pressed my lips to his, my hands on either side of his face, kissing him deeply, til a thought came into my mind.

"That look you gave me when Thor and I were talking earlier..." I began, thinking back to when he squeezed my thigh and looked into my eyes. He nodded. "Do you actually want me to agree to this?"

He shrugged and looked somewhere past me, somewhere distant and far away. "I don't know," he said slowly, more to himself than me. Then his eyes snapped to mine, gray, intense, and sparkling. _With tears?_ Not possible. Evander never showed any emotion except happiness or excitement. "I don't think it's a _bad_ idea. Like most things in life, it's worth a try. You're a life-changer, Elise. You probably don't even realize that, which is so unfortunate, but you are."

**A/N: I'm so excited because Loki is in the next chapter! Briefly, but he's still there! Til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter! Loki appears in this one briefly. But the next one there'll be more of him! I'm so excited to post it. Anyway, thanks for the faves and follows so much, it really means a lot. I don't have much to say here, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Unnecessary Complaints**

_Recap: He shrugged and looked somewhere past me, somewhere distant and far away. "I don't know," he said slowly, more to himself than me. Then his eyes snapped to mine, gray, intense, and sparkling. With tears? Not possible. Evander never showed any emotion except happiness or excitement. "I don't think it's a bad idea. Like most things in life, it's worth a try. You're a life-changer, Elise. You probably don't even realize that, which is so unfortunate, but you are."_

It took about a week for me to hear from Thor again. After the third day of no news, I happily assumed he'd failed, and went about my life. As the days passed, however, I began to see that my life had become truly uneventful. I suppose, after having the option of doing something different and interesting with my time-babysitting Loki-I came to notice how boring things actually were for me. Back when I'd returned to earth, I'd opted out of working lame 9-5 jobs, since, whilst living on earth, my mother and father both worked to feign normality, and had saved up a large inheritance of money that I took over upon my return. The large sum wouldn't run low any time soon, so I'd never felt the need to work. I had no friends, except Evander, who spent his days at book readings, signings, and meetings with his editor. So, my days consisted of, reading, writing, pointless tidying up of my already clean apartment, and cooking food I never ended up eating anyway. At night, Evander would come over and force me out to the bars. Other nights we would stay in and lounge around.

On one particularly droll day, I sat lazily on my sofa, sipping-or more accurately, gulping-wine, and watching trash tv when Thor arrived at my door. This time, Jane was not present.

He had a big jovial smile spread across his face, and I crossed my arms suspiciously as he walked into my apartment without invitation. Clearly he had good news, and I began to regret our little agreement. Did he actually pull it off? I wondered to myself.

Seeing my full glass of wine on the table, he smiled. "You are right to celebrate, Elise, for I have good news," he said, unaware that I was, in fact, doing the opposite of celebrating. Wallowing, would be a more appropriate word. "Your mother has been moved to a place almost as grand as my own chambers. I made sure to see it for myself, and I demanded she be delivered books weekly. I also personally brought her a journal!" he gloated.

My eyes widened. "I didn't think you could actually do it, but you did-"

"I informed her that it was all done per your request."

I froze at his words, feeling my heart stop in my chest. He may as well have dumped a vat of cold water over my head. "What-" my throat felt too tight, my tongue dry. "What'd she say?"

Thor's eyes softened and the gloating smile fell from his face. "She remained speechless, but I saw it in her eyes," he took a step towards me. "Elise, I saw her love and appreciation-"

Immediately, I raised my hand to stop him. My mother didn't love me. Her love for me vanished along with my mortal father's body as he was cremated, his ashes spread into the universe from the Bifrost, as I stood next to her, watching her sob uncontrollably. The image of her glancing down at me, as her once lively blue eyes emptied of all emotion would forever be imprinted on my soul. But Thor was always so positive, so hopeful, he'd probably imagined what he'd seen. Yet he looked so sure of himself.

"How did you convince your father to do it?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa, my legs feeling like jelly.

"I appealed to his sympathy,"

I scoffed. "Sympathy-"

"Yes," Thor interrupted, obviously peeved. "My father does have an enormous capacity for sympathy, Elise."

I put my hands up and shook my head. "Whatever you say, man. _Anyway_, I guess I need to hold up my end of the bargain, then."

He came towards me like a gentle giant, and picked me up into a bone-crushing hug. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

The next day, I was off to SHIELD central, conveniently located thirty minutes away on foot. I walked there, not exactly excited to start this assignment that had been thrust upon me by fate. My large aviator sunglasses shielded me from the prying eyes of others-and there were plenty. As I walked through the New York City crowd, nosy eyes took in my red heels and white peplum dress. Ironically, I dressed in a way that tended to stand out, despite my wishes to remain anonymous. The epitome of my internal struggle. Wanting to remain anonymous, yet somehow standing out. Maybe deep down I liked to be noticed? Maybe I wanted to be seen and engaged? Whatever. I'm no Dr. Phil.

To stall further, I stopped at a nearby coffee shop, and ordered an elaborate latte. I detailed what I did and didn't want, how much whipped cream to put on top, and made special requests. The baristas were annoyed, but worked fast, and I got it within ten minutes. With a heavy sigh I left the coffee shop and continued my journey. Within fifteen more minutes I arrived. Going through security scans and getting my visitor's pass was an efficient process, and in no time I was within SHIELD being escorted to the conference room by a security guard who kept giving me nervous glances.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow, taking off my sunglasses and putting them on my head. My curly hair possessively took hold of them.

"No," he said, puffing his chest out a little, keeping his face straight. Then he looked over at me, slightly grinning. "You're just beautiful is all."

My eyes were patronizing as I sized him up. Average height, blond, freckled, and lanky, not my type. "I know, but thanks for the reminder."

We reached the conference room, and I waved away the guard, not needing any further help. As I entered, and all eyes went to me. The Avengers were all present-minus Thor-as well as some of the more prominent SHIELD agents such as Agent Coulson.

Nick Fury stood before them all, and looked me up and down, his one eye disapproving. "You're late, Elise."

"I know," I replied, closing the door behind me, and taking the open seat next to Steve Rogers. "I did it on purpose. Clearly, I'm not exactly thrilled to be here."

His annoyance rolled off his existence in waves.

"So what's with the little meeting anyway?" I asked, taking a long sip of my latte. I admittedly liked messing with Fury, and I'm sure he knew this fact. He never seemed to take the things I said seriously.

He addressed everyone as he spoke, getting straight to the point. No frills. "Loki has been returned to earth-" groans and complaints erupted, but Fury continued. "this has all been carefully orchestrated, and there's no threat. He'll remain here under close surveillance by Elise."

Tony Stark let out a disbelieving scoff. "She can't even come to a meeting on time, how is she supposed to police a psycho who singlehandedly killed 80 people in two days, even more when he brought a swarm of aliens to New York?"

I turned on him, actually peeved at his condescending attitude, his diminishing of my skills. "Stark, don't question my abilities. I take my obligations very seriously."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "You didn't even want to help out the first time-"

"Neither did Bruce," I said jabbing a finger towards Bruce Banner who obviously didn't want to be involved. He held his hands up and struggled for words, physically leaning away from the confrontation. "But he came, pretty late might I add, and got shit done. Just like me."

He rolled his eyes theatrically. "All you did was throw around a few fireballs and-"

My hands slammed to the table loudly as I leaned forward to regard him, my eyes trained on his. "Excuse me?" I interrupted, feeling my temper flare, and in turn my body temperature rising.

Stark put on a triumphant smile. "Things getting heated? Will you start setting things on fire now-?"

"Enough!" Nick Fury interrupted. "This is not open for discussion. I only called you all here to make you _aware_. He's already here, everything's set, you all just need to know he's around, in case something...goes wrong." He looked at me pointedly, and I huffed, becoming increasingly annoyed with my skills being questioned. With a loud exhale, I willed myself to calm down.

Steve Roger's spoke up from beside me, sounding as if he hadn't notice the altercation that'd just occured. "It would've been nice of us to be included in the decision making..." he said, his voice suspicious. I rolled my eyes. He was always suspicious of Fury. Not that I blamed him. Fury could be too sketchy and secretive at times.

I responded in a patronizing tone, since they were all acting like children. "This is mostly Asgardian business, and believe me, you really wouldn't want to piss them off. So just go along with it and keep relations cordial." I said. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, muscular arms folded over his chest. I couldn't help but allow my gaze to linger a little longer than necessary. Rogers was attractive in that old-fashion, all-american boy type way. I briefly wondered if he'd be attracted to me, seeing as he came from a different..._time_. The way he looked back at me, his eyes momentarily glancing at my chest, answered my question immediately. When he saw that I'd caught him looking, his eyes flitted away guiltily.

Meanwhile, Fury blinked at me in surprise. "For once, Elise is right," he said, his blatant disbelief highly offensive. "I don't want him here either. The man is a huge threat, but it is what it is. We need Asgard on our side. Especially now when all sorts of damn aliens are coming to our planet, messing around."

I looked around at everyone's faces as they all went gravely silent with reluctant agreement. Steve Rogers looked as if he still planned on trying to uncover some secrets he thought Fury was hiding.

My gaze went back to Fury. "So can we just get this all started? Honestly, the faster it's over, the better."

* * *

My clicking heels echoed loudly off the barren walls as Fury and I made our way to a secluded part of the facility. We'd gone down the elevator three floors, somewhere underground, and were now walking down a long stretching hallway. There were no doors on either side. The walls were stark white, as well as the tiled floor, and the lights were so harsh and fluorescent that I put my sunglasses back on.

"Your eyes need to be on him 24/7, you hear me?" Fury was saying, but the words went in one ear and out the other. "You're allowed to take him a short distance out the facility, and anywhere within the facility, except for any confidential areas, obviously. You're not to leave him anywhere by himself. His magic apparently has been locked up, but he's still dangerous with that damn mouth of his. But you're best for this job since you don't listen to anybody."

I caught his last sentence. "Hey!" I said, shooting him a glare, just as we reached the door at the end. He dug into his pocket and pulled out two key cards.

"This gets you in and out. You, me, and Thor are the only ones with this access card. Guard it with your life." He handed one to me, making intense eye contact, as if etching his words into my bones. I nodded to let him know I got the message as I pulled the card from his reluctant grip. He sighed in response, probably thinking I wasn't being serious enough.

We passed through the first door into another bright-ass, doorless, hallway. I was about to complain to Fury and suggest a lighter ambiance with softer wall colors-maybe a pastel blue-when I saw Thor, leaning in front of a glass door at the end of the hall. I heard him talking as we neared.

"Brother, this is much better than the musty dungeons of Asgard, is it not?"

I reached the door and stood next to him just in time to hear the response delivered tin a biting tone, every word harsher than nails on a chalkboard. "I would rather rot in the filthiest corner of Asgard than be trapped on this pathetic planet with a disgusting half-bred wench."

_Charming._

Craning my neck around Thor's big bicep I saw him, and my breath caught. Loki. His pale skin paler and washed out beneath the fluorescent lights, raven black hair longer than the last time I'd seen him-just past his shoulders. His face was arranged into a severe sneer as he leered down at me, his green eyes piercing my hazel ones. The intensity of his gaze made it feel as if we were the only two in the entire nine realms, and my heart drummed in my chest so loudly I hoped he couldn't hear.

Despite my body's response, I kept my face humored, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

His face broke into a smile that was far from friendly. "And here she stands."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally some Loki! This chapter was pretty fun to write. I'm still not quite sure where I plan on taking this, but I have some ideas forming the more I write. Thank you for taking the time to read/follow/favorite/review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unnerving Conversations**

_Recap: Craning my neck around Thor's big bicep I saw him, and my breath caught. Loki. His pale skin paler and washed out beneath the fluorescent lights, raven black hair longer than the last time I'd seen him-just past his shoulders. His face was arranged into a severe sneer as he leered down at me, his green eyes piercing my hazel ones. The intensity of his gaze made it feel as if we were the only two in the entire nine realms, and my heart drummed in my chest so loudly I hoped he couldn't hear._

_Despite my body's response, I kept my face sarcastic, raising a questioning eyebrow at him._

_His face broke into a smile that was far from friendly. "And here she stands."_

I laughed sardonically. "'Half-bred.' That's _so_ clever, because I haven't heard_ that one_ before," I said rolling my eyes, and he regarded me with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems I may have met my match," he commented with a chuckle.

My eyes narrowed. "No you haven't, believe me, you're not on my level. Not even close," My gaze tore from his and I looked at Thor who watched the exchange warily. "Seriously? This is what I have to deal with? He's a child."

Nick Fury spoke up from behind me. "Hopefully he won't be for long if you do your job right," he said. He almost sounded humored, as if laughing at my struggle. I spun around to look at him, but he was already halfway down the hallway.

It was just a big joke to everyone. I began to think this was my punishment. For what, though? Why was I being punished? What had I done so wrong? Was it for using my mother to get out of doing this assignment in the first place? And now fate had twisted around to bite me in the ass? Audibly, I sighed, and Thor turned to look at me, seeing my resignation.

His voice was full of comfort when he spoke, "Thank you so much for your help, Elise," he said, his eyes kind, tossing a heavy arm over my shoulders and side-hugging me. "but I am afraid must take my leave."

My mouth opened to protest, but he was already walking away. Longing for him to stay, I watched him saunter down the hallway, always looking as if he were going off to fight a war he'd undoubtedly win. Today he was wearing his armour, probably from going to Asgard to retrieve Loki, and it clinked noisily with his every step. He exited the hallway after struggling with the key card technology, then I was officially alone with the fallen prince with a major attitude. Slowly, painfully, I turned back to look at him. He stood there, watching me with a smile playing at his lips.

Loki waited for him to leave before regarding me. "So you, tiny half-breed, are meant to oversee me, and ensure I do no harm as I reside upon this useless planet?" He asked disbelievingly, taking in my small stature with a raised brow.

I sighed. "Can you not call me half-breed?" I asked, almost sincerely. The term falling from his lips sounded so harsh, so condescending, almost hurtful. "I may be small, but I'll kick your ass."

He canted his head thoughtfully, fully smiling now. "I truly would like to see you try."

"Give me a reason to, and I will without hesitation," I said, crossing my arms. He didn't respond. He just looked me up and down, his expression one normally reserved for smelling something slightly unpleasant.

"I could give you the same look," I reminded him. "You've done a lot of bad _bad_ things. Things much worse than me _just so happening_ to be half-mortal. That's something I didn't choose. You, however, consciously decided to hurt innocent people. And people are still hurting from what you did. In fact, half of this city is still fucked up from the hell you brought here."

He scoffed as I spoke, but waited for me to finish before speaking. "Save your mortal sentiments for Thor, for they have no effect on me."

"A lot of people died-"

"And how, pray tell, was their death any different from the fate that would have befallen them? Mortal lives are menial and fleeting-they expire faster than you and I can blink," he said matter-of-factly. "Perhaps, I did them a favor, they died honorably at the hands of a god."

Involuntarily, I inhaled sharply, and leaned against the wall, almost physically exhausted by his shockingly faulty logic. "Loki, to you and I, yes, their lives are short, but from their perspectives it's different. They cherish their time, they try to make the most of it, and-"

"Enough!" He said so suddenly and loudly that I actually jumped, then cursed myself for allowing him to see me caught off guard. "I no longer wish to hear your saccharine ramblings, leave me."

"Seriously?" I asked, my eyebrows raising incredulously at his childishness. "How _old_ are you where you can't see how _wrong _you are?"

He didn't seem to see that it was a rhetorical question, or chose to disregard the fact. He stepped closer to the glass, "I am beyond both your years and wisdom. I can plainly see living amongst these _fools_ has turned you into one of them. You have inherited none of the grace, poise, and power of an Asgardian woman. You wear the Midgardian's impractical, whorish, clothing, you speak their unintelligent vernacular, you live their pitiful lifestyle. It is pathetic, almost sickening." His face was practically pressed against the glass by the time he was finished. "Yet you dare to patronize my actions, you insufferable wench?"

My heart beat rapidly at his words. I wanted to engulf my fist in flames then punch him. I wanted to shoot fire from my face. Instead, I took a calmer route. He'd just arrived, I reasoned, clearly he was still miffed about his situation and needed time to accept, and get over it.

"I'd rather be a sympathetic 'half-breed' than a cold, heartless Asgardian," I said, and his eyes narrowed. He looked as if he were holding back a violent reaction. His jaw clenched and unclenched, and his hands balled into fists. My face remained blank and our eyes locked. His green gaze was so intense, so full of pure disdain for my very existence, it almost felt as if he was physically tearing me down. Chipping away at me. Eating my soul and spitting it out. Having already had enough of him, I turned on my heel and walked away.

* * *

"He's so rude, vitriolic, disrespectful...just everything negative wrapped into one pale, lanky, package," I ranted later that night, although Loki was, by no means, lanky. Through his leather clothes I could tell he was quite built, actually. Next to Thor, however, he may as well have been a flimsy piece of paper. The latter image is the one I held on to, to remind me to hate him.

I dropped the dish I had finished washing into the sink with more force than intended.

Evander laughed from beside me as he dried it with a towel and put it in the cabinet where it belonged. "I mean, he's Loki. I doubt he'd be nice and cuddly and tell you how beautiful you are. He's the dude who tried to enslave the world," he said, goodnaturedly. "I don't know how he planned on controlling 7 billion people, but I commend him for thinking big."

My jaw dropped and I smacked his arm with my wet, soap covered hand, producing a few bubbles that floated between us. "Evander, don't _commend_ that asshole," I said, looking at the sink of dishwater. "He said some really rude things to me today."

Evander went quiet, and I could feel his playfulness slip away. "Elise," he said, "You can't take anything he says to heart. Think of it this way," he said, as he tossed the drying towel aside and hopped to sit on the counter. "He's bitter and embarrassed. He's like...you know those puppies who are scared and sad and confused? They're backed into a corner, with nowhere else to go, hating the world. So, anyone who gets close, they _snap_ at them. No matter how kind the person's intentions, that'll be the animal's reaction. So what do you do?"

I dried my hands and moved to stand in between his knees, resting my elbows on his thighs. "I walk away and leave it the fuck alone," I replied, referring more to Loki than the hypothetical puppy.

"No," he chided, bringing his hands to each side of my face and leaning in. "You slowly approach him bearing dog food and treats and toys to show him you're not a threat. That you mean no harm. You translate your intentions into actions."

"You want me to give Loki dog food and treats and toys?" Evander smacked his teeth and I laughed, before saying, "Evander, that's a terrible idea. He's the god of mischief, I'm pretty sure he's just predisposed to be an asshole."

He smiled and shook his head, his eyes sparkling with his innate kindness and affection. "I really don't think so," he said gently. "What! I'm serious," he added when he registered the disbelief on my face. "He's a hurt puppy. His pride is wounded, and pride is important to us men. Our egos are so important, and so fragile."

"You can say that again," I muttered. "Maybe...maybe, I'll try it," I said kissing him, and he melded his lips to mine with more passion than I'd expected. His scent of cologne I knew he'd spent way too much money on wafted into my nose. I relished in the comforting feeling of his warmth as he wrapped his arms around me, melting our bodies together as we kissed passionately. After a few moments, his hands gripped my shoulders, and he gently pushed me away. His eyes looked troubled. He shifted uncomfortably, and I stepped back so he could slide off the counter.

"Something wrong?" I asked, searching his face for clues.

He flashed me a weak smile. "Nothing," he said, but I hardly believed him. "I do need to get going, though. I have a book signing early in the morning."

"You don't want to sleep here?" I asked suspiciously as he moved about, gathering his belongings-laptop, jacket, and notebooks. I remained thoroughly baffled, watching his every movement. Evander slept over nearly every night, he even had a some clothes in my closet. Sometimes, I had to practically shove him out my door when he had important things to do, and refused to leave til the very last minute. But in this particular instance, he was ready to bolt, and before we'd even had sex-which we hadn't done in about a week, either.

His eyes avoided me when he came over to kiss my forehead quickly, before moving to the door. He grabbed knob as if it were Excalibur and he was dying to pull it from it's rock. "Not tonight, I just have to wake up so early, and the bookstore is much closer to my place," he opened the door, and walked out as he said, "I'll see you soon, and I'll call you tomorrow afternoon! Lock the door behind me," and left.

All I could do was stare at the door, as if it'd start talking and tell me why Evander had left so suddenly. _Whatever_, I told myself. This only served as a reminder of why I never got close to anyone. People were so unpredictable, so confusing, so inexplicable in their actions. So, instead of fruitlessly analyzing his behavior, I went to bed...alone. All the while reminding myself this is what I wanted. Reminding myself how much I loved to be alone, how much I loved all the extra space in my bed. How much I loved all the extra space in my life, actually.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I actually really like this chapter, quite a bit of Loki. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and follows! I'll be posting another chapter later tonight since I was a little slow uploading this one, sorry! I just couldn't stop editing it. **

_Recap: All I could do was stare at the door, as if it'd start talking and tell me why Evander had left so suddenly. Whatever, I told myself. This only served as a reminder of why I never got close to anyone. People were so unpredictable, so confusing, so inexplicable in their actions. So, instead of fruitlessly analyzing his behavior, I went to bed...alone. All the while reminding myself this is what I wanted. Reminding myself how much I loved to be alone, how much I loved all the extra space in my bed. How much I loved all the extra space in my _life_._

**Chapter 5: Unwanted Memories| Unpleasant Conversations**

I woke up early the next day, right as the sun began to rise, creating a hue of purple and orange across the sky. The night before, having nothing to do or anyone to converse with, I'd gone to bed early. Before falling asleep, I'd resolved to take Evander's advice, and try the analogous puppy idea. Thor had told me once about how his brother spent most of his time on Asgard in the library, reading book after book, before everything that the time, I'd half-listened, not actually caring. After all, as he told me, Loki was out inviting a hostile alien party to earth, so I wasn't very interested in the personal details of his life. However, as I got dressed and mechanically ate breakfast, the little fact popped into my head. I went to my bookshelf and spent a few minutes sitting on the floor, rummaging through the titles. The task proved to be painfully nostalgic, as most of the books were my mother's, and even had her name, Arnkatla, written in her calligraphic handwriting on the inside cover.

My fingers ran over the name, a rush of unwanted memories washing over me. The memory of her sitting in my father's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist as she read Romeo and Juliet to me. Her lips pulled into a smile as she practically recited the words to me in her silky smooth voice-she'd read it so many time she didn't really need the book. Occasionally, she'd look at me-all tucked into bed, watching her eagerly-and remind me Romeo and Juliet was not, in fact, a love story. She'd say it was an age old classic to remind us how ruthless and dangerous men could be. How fickle they could be. How, if I didn't tread carefully, they could lead to my death, emotionally or even physically. She told me to trust no one, ever.

My father, forever the optimist, would chide her for being so negative, but she'd hush him, saying she was getting to the best part.

"Love is not meant to be so starcrossed, so tragic," she'd warn, wagging her finger at me. "It is not meant to be the emotionally draining struggle like the mortals portray in their media. Love is energizing, and warm, and eternal. It breathes life in those who embrace it correctly."

Now, she was imprisoned for the rest of her life, thanks to love. She'd nearly lost her life, thanks to love. She suffered and grieved daily, all alone, thanks to love.

There was a wetness on my cheek, and I realized I'd started crying. _Crying_. With a snort of disgust I wiped the offending tears off my cheeks, and stuffed my rush of feelings into a dark corner of my soul. I found five good books, mostly Shakespeare, that he'd probably somewhat enjoy, then headed on my way.

I stopped at my favorite bakery, needing sweets after my emotional morning. I bought a half dozen of cupcakes, taking my time to thoughtfully pick out six different flavors-classics like vanilla, and daring flavors like rum and coke. No one could resist books and sweets-I know I couldn't, anyway. Just watching the cashier gently place the icing topped cupcakes into a cardboard box, and seal it with a decorative sticker lifted my spirits.

When I arrived, Nick Fury gave me a quizzical look as I struggled through the facility holding my wares, but I simply shook my head, not wanting him to know I was actually being nice to someone. As I'd expected, he didn't pry, obviously preferring not to know what was going on, anyway. Unless it implied a threat to the security of SHIELD or the planet, he really didn't care what else happened.

As I walked down the long stretch of hallway towards Loki's cell, I became acutely aware that my heart began to beat faster than normal. I weakly chalked it up to the environment: the hot lights, the bare walls that echoed my footsteps loudly and clearly. It all made me feel as if I was in a petri dish under a microscope, ready to be dissected. It was just so overwhelming to the senses, I told myself. Besides, I continued to rationalize, I had been speed walking in heels, holding five books in one arm, a box of cupcakes in another, and my purse dangled precariously from my hand. It was practically a workout. Precious calories were being burned. _Of course_, I wasn't nervous about Loki's reaction to my kind gestures. That couldn't _possibly_ be it. What a ridiculous notion.

When I reached the glass door of his cell, I saw that Loki was lying on the bed, eyes trained on the ceiling, hands resting on his stomach. When he sensed my presence, his head mechanically turned to look at me. His face remained blank, but his green eyes bore into mine. The world seemed to melt away; we were the only two on the planet. But when he broke eye contact to disdainfully take in the items I carried, that feeling dissipated immediately.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked through the glass, not that he had much of a choice in the matter. His eyes narrowed in response, as if I were hindering his busy schedule of doing nothing and counting the ceiling tiles. "I'll take that as a yes," I murmured, and scanned my key card, not without the struggle of balancing everything in my hands like a circus clown on a unicycle. The card reader beeped, and the door slid open with a _hiss_, then closed quietly when I passed the threshold. The cell was bigger than I'd expected, and on the luxurious side considering it was for the god that tried to enslave humans. He even had a TV that hung on the wall, where he could lie in bed and watch it. As expected, it was off since he probably didn't even know what it _was_, let alone how to use it. And the floor...the floor was _carpeted_. And in the back was a door that led to a private bathroom. His imprisonment was much better than my mother's, yet his crimes were far greater, I realized, feeling agitated, and a little resentful at the thought.

Shaking my head, I set my gifts on the metal desk stationed to the left of the door, and shoved the key-card into the bottom of my purse, beneath all my makeup, credit cards, and loose receipts.

I turned to regard him, and almost jumped at his sudden and quiet change in position. During my short moment of distraction, he'd sat up, and now watched me with almost-curious eyes. Seeing him up close, without the glass hindering his image, I could tell he looked much better than when I'd first seen him. Back then, he looked thinner, his eyes had bags beneath them-he just looked _sick_ and crazy. Now he appeared healthier, still a sardonic asshole, but he wasn't crazed with the promise of power, and whatever else he had been dealing with at that time. All I could guess was that he had been answering to _someone_-someone not very pleasant-and probably not willingly either.

"I brought you some things...I heard you liked to read, so..." I reached behind me and grabbed a book off the stack. _Othello_. "I got you some books from my bookshelf."

A sardonic smile slowly spread across his face and he tilted his head. "So, you must not be an illiterate swine as I originally thought," he said. "Although, reading Midgardian literature is hardly impressive."

My hand flew to my chest theatrically, "Thank goodness my sole purpose in life isn't to impress you!" I let it fall and rolled my eyes, as I held the book out to him. He eyed it, but made no move to take it, so I awkwardly lowered my arm. "I also brought some cupcakes-"

His nose wrinkled, "I have no desire to consume Midgardian-"

"-they're my favorite. I got six, so hopefully that's not too many. _And_ I got all the best flavors. Hand picked them myself." I informed him proudly, as I opened the box and retrieved one. I gestured towards them with the flair of a game show hostess, silently offering him one.

"I would rather not," he hissed.

"Your loss."

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Tell me, what truly brings you here, Elise?" He asked, and I tried to not enjoy the way my name sounded as it rolled off his lips like a forbidden secret.

"No idea what you're talking about," I said with a lackadaisical shrug as I began nibbling at the vanilla icing.

Loki stood grandly, and came forward with haughty, measured steps to stand before me, arms crossed. He seemed to enjoy the way he imposingly towered over me. I tilted my head to meet his eyes. "You know exactly what I mean," he said looking behind me at the desk. "You come bearing gifts, and you are attempting to be kind after I said cruel things to you. Cruel things that I truly meant and would never recant, might I add. What do you want from me, half-breed?"

Inwardly, I winced at _half-breed_, but outwardly chuckled, taking a bite of the now icing-free cupcake. I chewed slowly, staring into his eyes, relishing in his impatience. "Loki," I said, after swallowing, "If I wanted something from you, I wouldn't do it by being _nice_. I'd blackmail you, or threaten your life." He scoffed as if both were impossible. "It's like the African folktale of the snake, farmer, and heron: 'When you see water flowing uphill, it means that someone is repaying a kindness.' Being nice is just an awful tactic to get what you want, being nice makes for a faulty transaction."

His brow furrowed. "You speak in tongues, woman," he said.

"Basically, water never flows uphill, so kindness is never repaid. I'm simply being kind because I _can_. I don't want _shit_ from you, Loki. You have _nothing_ to offer me," I said, taking another bite, chewing and swallowing. "You're a fallen god, powerless, and imprisoned upon the one place you just recently sought to enslave. Sad really. I might have pitied you if you weren't such an insufferable ass."

His eyes flashed, and he uncrossed his arms, closing the distance between us. His jaw clenched as he glared down his nose at me, seeming to be considering what the consequences would be if he physically harmed me, and if they would be worth it. I stood my ground, as I stared up at him.

"Watch your words, half-breed," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

My muscles tensed with anger as I worked to not punch him in the jaw. "Don't. Call. Me. Half-Breed," I ground out, inching closer to him. We stood so close I could have kissed him-I mean, _slapped_ him.

"Oh? Is it not what you are?" he asked with feigned innocence.

"No, it's not. I'm not a dog, or a horse," I said, and I felt my temperature rising. My face flushed with heat. "And I'd prefer you not speak to me as if I am. I don't give a fuck who you are, you're still my prisoner, and even if you weren't, I still demand respect."

He watched my eyes, and something in his face changed. With a huff, he backed away, sitting on his bed once more. He sighed heavily, tiredly. In that moment his exhaustion truly showed. "Why do you pester me?"

"It's my job," I responded with a shrug.

Sighing, he reclined upon his bed once more, but watched me almost warily out of the corners of his eyes. "I believe you have done enough for the day. Leave me be," he said, dismissively waving his hand.

_Gladly_. I turned away from him and pawed through my purse for the key card before shouldering my bag and taking my leave. I glanced over my shoulder as I walked away, and saw him eyeing the items I'd left on the desk.

As I walked through the facility towards the exit, I glanced into the conference room and noticed all the Avengers were there. Nick Fury stood at the front of the room, talking in that calm yet urgent way he did when debriefing. A part of me was offended I hadn't been invited to the meeting. Of course, I wasn't an Avenger and had no interest in being one, but I'd still like to know things going on. Was that so wrong? Except for the fact that I'd told Fury not to involve me in any of the saving-the-world drama. My words were forever conflicting with my true feelings.

The Avengers weren't gathered often, unless it was something truly important. My curiosity would get me in trouble though, I just knew it. As soon as I learned what the problem was, Fury would find a way to get me involved.

For a moment, I considered walking in and joining the meeting, but my feet wouldn't stop moving. They simply wouldn't allow it, and as I walked past, Fury seemed to feel my gaze. He turned his head to look at me, his mouth still moving, and we made eye contact for a brief second before I quickened my pace towards the exit.

Outside, I took a deep breath of the New York City air, and began walking in a direction, any direction. I had no idea where I was going, or how long it would take to get there. My feet guided me mindlessly, hands shoved into the pockets of my blazer. That moment of walking past the conference epitomized my life. Always on the outskirts of everyone else. Never _belonging_. Always watching through a glass window as everyone else grouped up and shared secrets, while I hurried by, avoiding all contact. I preferred it this way. Yet deep, deep down, in a corner of me I often chose to ignore, I would have been delighted if Fury had rushed to the door and pushed it open. If he'd called to me to join them. I'd happily walk in and take a seat, feeling as if I belonged. Feeling _important_. Feeling like an integral part of a group. Just like in other areas of my life. I'd love for the group of giggling girls at the bar to call me over to have drinks with them. I'd love for the group of hippies at the park who always did yoga every morning, as I sat a few feet away reading pretending to be annoyed by them, to ask me to join them at their next session. Hell, I might even love for Odin to send for me one day and ask me to return to Asgard.

But these are the exact things that _never_ happened. People were happy with just turning away, pretending they didn't notice me. I had walls up, I knew that, and others just didn't have the time or patience to chip away at them.

I wondered if Loki felt that way. His reaction to my gifts was the same I would have had if someone had brought me things. I'd be suspicious, yet curious. Annoyed, yet happy that someone had taken the time from their day to think of me. I'd relish in the kindness, but immediately quell the excitement, instead wondering what they wanted in return.

So Loki probably had walls too. And before he could change and realize the error of his ways, they had to be taken down. If anyone took the time and patience to work with me, I'd eventually let them in. Like Evander. It'd taken me so long to let him remotely near my life, let alone actually in it. Time and time again I tried to push him away. I ignored him, I even made fun of him, I rejected all his invitations to go out to lunch, yet he kept trying. Eventually I let myself get to know him. Evander had been the only one who'd ever _tried_. Loki needed the same thing. Someone to be persistent and patient with him. Obviously, I had nothing else to do with my time, so that someone as well be me. It wouldn't be easy though, I'd never been gifted with patience.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter took longer to post than I expected, mostly because I decided to combine two chapters, and of course, had to edit five million times til I felt remotely happy about it. But since I combined two chapters, it's also really long, and 'm not quite sure if I'll keep doing long chapters or not. We shall see, though. So, here goes! (As usual thank you for the follows and favorites and thank you to, HidanKakuzuFanGirl and ThePhantomismyLove for reviewing!)**

_Recap: So, Loki probably had walls too. And before he could change and realize the error of his ways, they had to be taken down. If anyone took the time and patience to work with me, I'd eventually let them in. Like Evander. It'd taken me so long to let him remotely near my life, let alone actually in it. Time and time again I tried to push him away. I ignored him, I even made fun of him, I rejected all his invitations to go out to lunch, yet he kept trying. Eventually I let myself get to know him. Evander had been the only one who'd ever _tried_. Loki needed the same thing. Someone to be persistent and patient with him. Obviously, I had nothing else to do with my time, so that someone as well be me._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Compliments**

The next day, I still hadn't heard from Evander. He hadn't called me, or come by to visit, and I didn't call or visit him either. If he wanted to talk about his weird behavior, he'd have contacted me, I reminded myself over and over. I pushed the issue from my mind, though, and focused on getting ready to visit Loki. I got dressed, and made breakfast. Thinking twice while I ate my blueberry waffles, I realized Loki hadn't eaten in about three days, and I'd only left cupcakes the day before. So, after eating I made extras for him, and spent my walk to SHIELD attempting to justify this interest I was taking in him._ I'm just immersing myself in the assignment_, was my favorite rationalization.

As usual, he sensed my presence as soon as I arrived at the door of his cell. He watched me while I opened the door and walked in, setting his breakfast on the desk. When I turned to look at him, I smiled. In his hands, he held _Othello_, opened somewhere towards the end. The other four books were stacked next to his bed, and the box of cupcakes on the desk was open and missing three

He sat up, his eyes warning me not to get too excited. "I got bored," he explained, aware of the reason behind my smile. "There is nothing to do."

"You have TV," I offered, pointing at the TV on the wall. He looked at me derisively, then at the TV, before returning his eyes to the book.

"Do you like it?" I prodded, nodding my head towards the book in his hands.

"A mediocre piece of literature, but aids in the passage of time," he said, his voice was almost-_almost-_-void of it's usual acrimony. "Why have you returned?"

His question puzzled me, and left me momentarily speechless. Finally, I said, "It's my job."

As I spoke he was already shaking his head. "You lie," he said, canting his head, narrowing his eyes. "Fury has told me you are not required to see me every day, or even at all, for that matter. In fact, he went as far as to say I should not expect to see you at all, for you do not have the patience for a lost cause such as I."

_The wonderful Director Fury, never having any faith in me._

"I made a promise to your brother-"

"That oafish brute is not my brother-"

"-yet he loves you as if you shared a womb, so shut up," I snapped, suddenly agitated. He had someone, _someone_, who loved him unconditionally, yet constantly renounced them. He'd done so many terrible things, killed so many people, betrayed his entire family, yet Thor still loved him and still had hope for him. Maybe he didn't trust him-no sane person would-but his love for him still remained steadfast. Meanwhile, my own mother hated me, simply because I existed. He opened his mouth to retort, but I raised a hand and continued, "When you finish the rest of those books, I'll bring more-"

"I have already finished the others," he said distractedly.

I blinked, thoroughly taken aback, "Well," I began, "Well, uh…" An idea came into my mind. I smiled. He turned to look at me, his eyes narrowed at suspiciously. Always suspicious. "We could go to the library, if you'd like."

An indecipherable look clouded his eyes, but before I could decode it, they turned scathing, "I do not wish to mingle amongst these Midgardian fools and read their sub par literature."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't need to _mingle_. Shut up," I said and he opened his mouth to say something. Most likely to reprimand me for being rude to a Prince of Asgard. I eyed his leather clothing. "Just change your clothes or whatever into something normal, eat-I brought you breakfast-and we'll go. I can take you anywhere I want, as long as I watch you carefully," I stood and grabbed my purse. "I'll wait in the hallway til you finish."

As I lingered in the hallway,a thought passed through my consciousness that he'd just not get ready and leave me standing there until I realized he would never come. So, I was thoroughly surprised when, after about fifteen minutes, he tapped on the door. I spun around to find he was in a white button down and dark jeans. The first two buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing enough of his collarbone to make me wonder how he'd look if I tore the cloth right off his body. Next, I noticed how _tight_ it was. It hugged his torso enough to show the definition of his chest and abdomen, and squeezed his biceps while he crossed his arms impatiently. His jeans were pleasantly tight, and I wondered from where he got this model of Midgardian dress. A lump of desire formed in my throat, and I struggled to swallow.

"Will you continue to senselessly stare at me til the sun sinks below the horizon?" I faintly heard him say. "Or will you open the door?"

Wordlessly, I swiped the card, opening the door, and he stepped out. I swallowed hard, having to consciously keep my face blank and eyes disinterested.

"Don't even think about trying anything funny, Loki. I'm just as powerful as any Asgardian. My mixed heritage doesn't diminish my skills," I warned and we began our journey.

Loki scoffed beside me. "Save your weak threats. I have no intention of 'trying anything funny' as you say. That would be foolish of me, and I am no fool."

"We'll see," I said while we passed through the main part of the facility. "Lately, you've done some _pretty_ foolish things."

When we entered the main floor, everyone stopped in their tracks to openly watch us pass through. Some blankly, others angrily, others with disgust. To them, after all his crimes, Loki was devoid of all humanity, therefore able to be subjected to open staring like an animal in a zoo. He did a great job at ignoring them all, taking long strides with his head held high, his back imperiously straight. I, on the other hand, felt physically weighed down by their stares, despite the fact that I was just a causality caught in the crossfire of their gazes. I picked up my pace, and hurried out the facility.

When we stepped out, Loki stopped, looking around like a foreigner in a new country-or more appropriately, an alien on a new planet. People rushed by us while we stood in the middle of the sidewalk. No one looked at him, they just dodged by us, going about their days.

"I do retain some magical abilities and have glamoured my face, silly girl. They don't recognize me, otherwise they would be cowering in fear," he responded to my questioning gaze.

"Smart. I didn't think of that," I said, then curled my fingers around his bicep to tug him along. As soon as my hand touched him he stiffened and his eyes snapped to mine. He held my gaze for a few moments, not saying anything. I expected him to yank his arm away or say something rude, but he did neither. I felt my lips form words, my eyes never leaving his, "We're blocking the path, let's go," I said, then my feet were moving, and he walked beside me. I dropped my hand, and immediately felt as if something had been taken away from me.

As we walked, I felt his eyes on me, but pretended not to notice. Instead, I kept my eyes forward, focusing on our destination a few blocks away.

After reaching the library, ascending the steps, and entering the doors, Loki commented, "Nothing compared to that of the palace's library, but it is impressive based on the low Midgardian standards."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a negative Nancy. It has tons of books, computers, and look at those lion statue!" I said, pointing to the statues in question, "Lots of cool shit."

"That Shakespeare man," he said thoughtfully, looking down at me. "I'd like to read more of him, and some similar authors."

I stared in disbelief at his changed demeanor. It was as if when we entered the library, Loki had been replaced with someone else while my head was turned. He looked around, almost in wonder at the shelves of book, his eyes bright with a love of literature and learning. A sharp contrast to his usual dark, defiant eyes.

"Uh...sure," I finally said, not quite sure of how to interact with this side of Loki. Hesitantly, I directed him to where the right place.

I stood close by while he scanned the titles, running his fingers over the spines of the books, occasionally picking one up. He'd hold it in his hands, open it, skim a page, and either put it away, or thrust it towards me to hold. After just one shelf I had eight books.

"How many will they allow me to take?" He asked distractedly, skimming through a book, then shoving it back into its place.

"Fifty," I responded, shifting when a book on the stack in my arms began to tip precariously. His eyes practically lit up, and I corrected myself quickly, "But let's stop at, say fifteen."

"That is fair," he mumbled and continued browsing. He wandered to the next aisle, me close at his heels. I watched him intently-more intently than necessary. How could I not? He looked almost adorable, with his hands gently trailing over the books, his green eyes caressing the words while he glanced through the randomly chosen page. Suddenly, those green eyes were on me. "Why do you stare?" he asked.

"I'm just doing my job," I said, lamely.

"I highly doubt insolently gawking at me is-" his eyes trailed upwards and narrowed at something over my head. Raising an eyebrow, I turned to follow his gaze, and came face-to-face with Evander, who stood at the end of the aisle watching us warily. He seemed unsure of whether he should approach me, so to help him out, I turned my back to him and mindlessly looked at the books on the shelf. Loki actually followed suite, returning his eyes to the pages of the book he held.

I could hear Evander's footsteps cautiously approach til he stood behind me, "Elise?" he said quietly.

"Yes?" I responded without looking at him, my voice hollow. I heard his suit rustle, then I felt his hand on my shoulder, turning me around to look at him. His hand then fell from my shoulder and went into his pockets.

"I know you're probably mad at me-"

"For?"

"For acting weird. For not contacting you like I said I would."

I shook my head, "I didn't even notice," I glanced over my shoulder at Loki, who had moved a short distance down the aisle, still immersed in his book search. "I'm really busy, though, so-"

He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I really wanted to explain everything to you, why I ran off and all...but I don't know, I guess I just needed some space to think," he explained looking up at me, but I didn't buy a word of it. I gave him a strained smile. If he wanted space, I'd give him space. I'd give him as much space as he needed and more. I'd give him all the nine realms. I'd give him the entire fucking universe.

"It's fine," I lied, taking a step back to leave, but his hand caught my forearm, I looked down at it, then into his pitiful eyes.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to blow you off like that, I really didn't-"

My face fell, "I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses, Evander," I said. My voice sounded robotic to my own ears. It was a tone of voice he knew very well. A tone of voice that meant all my walls had come up, and my emotions locked away. He sighed, and dropped his hand. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say more, but I was already backing away, signalling to Loki with my eyes that it was time to go. I'd predicted he'd resist in some way, but he actually complied, following me silently to the checkout kiosk. I took the most crowded route in case Evander followed, and we fluidly weaved through the people. I checked over my shoulder to make sure we'd lost him, before settling at a check-out kiosk.

Loki eyes the machine curiously, and watched as I scanned my library card, then began scanning the books. After a while, he chuckled to himself as I silently focused on my task. I said nothing, knowing he'd tell me what he found so funny anyway,

"As if I did not think you could sink any further, you have a Midgardian lover," he said smirking. "Delightful."

I finished scanning the books, then shoved half of the stack into his chest. Still smirking, he took hold of them, while I gathering the rest, and began searching for an empty secluded table where we could sit. I quickly found one in the corner facing a large window that filtered in sunlight, and sat down. He sat next to me.

After getting settled, I dignified him with a response. "He's not my _lover_. He's a friend," I said quietly taking one of the books he'd chosen and skimming the back cover. I'd never heard of it, and could barely understand what it was saying in the summary, the English was so archaic. However, I didn't want him to have a reason insult my intelligence, so I carried on, opening it to the first page. My eyes saw the words, but didn't actually read them.

"Friend?" he questioned, eyebrows raised, a smile playing at his lips. "Is that what you wish to call him? I guarantee he would beg to differ. His desire for your romantic partnership could be observed from Asgard with the naked eye. Tell me, what did he mean about needing space? I will admit, you do not appear to be the smothering type of which I have heard men bemoan. You are actually quite uncompanionable."

I gaped at him. "You're one to talk about being _uncompanionable_!" I whispered harshly, otherwise I probably would have shouted at him. I answered his question in a scholarly tone, "In our case, he meant he's just not that interested in me. It's a stupid excuse Midgardian men use when they don't want to be with a person, but also want to string them along, just in case they don't find anyone better. Just another tactic to keep their fragile egos intact, really." I turned my head to look at him hoping my voice didn't reflect the bitterness I felt. Simultaneously I rolled my eyes with a theatrical sigh to show my annoyance. His face was serious, his narrowed eyes bore into me. "Are you enjoying discussing my private life?"

"No. I ask more out of mere curiosity than any actual interest in your menial life," he said, his expression stagnant. "Although I will say, Midgardian or not you should have someone better, the fool hardly fought for you back there," he said, his tone punctuated with finality.

As I stared in disbelief, his gaze casually turned to the book he had opened. His green eyes trailed left to right, intensely fixated on its words, as if the book were the only thing in the entire universe. As if it were the last book in existence and he only had a limited time to finish reading it before it self-destructed. And, for once his eyes were full of interest, concentration, maybe even...delight? No sarcasm, defiance, or distaste. He flipped to the next page tenderly, almost caressing the thin paper.

_How badly I wanted to be that book._

We sat in silence for hours, reading. He read faster than me, and got finished with a few fairly thick books before the PA system announced there were thirty minutes left until the library would close. I stood first, and placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know it was time to go. He looked reluctant, as if he never wanted to leave his sanctuary, safely surrounded by books. We gathered the books, making our way out of the library and back to SHIELD. It had become dark outside, and I couldn't believe we'd spent all day sitting next to each other, reading silently.

Even on the walk back to the facility we didn't say a single word. We just carried the books silently as we strolled down the sidewalk. Despite it being night-time, crowds of people bustled about. Cars honked, tired screeched. The city never slept. Apparently, neither did SHIELD. When we arrived, it was still filled with agents rushing about, pausing to pass some sort of information to another, than speed walking away. The same phenomenon as before happened when we entered, though. Everyone stopped, or slowed down. They all stared shamelessly. And, once again, I picked up my pace.

Finally, we escaped the prying eyes and entered his cell. I dropped the books on his desk, and he followed suit, making a new stack.

"There you go," I said, sitting in the desk chair. "You have plenty of books to hold you over for a while."

He sat on his bed, and phased back into his Asgardian attire, immediately, as if he couldn't wait to get out of the plain clothes and back into his regal, godly, clothing. I watched the gold shimmer trail up and down his body. "Cool magic trick," I observed.

His eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "Do not reduce me to a Midgardian parlor magician with their tricks and illusions," he said sardonically. Then he paused. He became thoughtful "Your abilities you spoke of when you attempted to foolishly threaten me, earlier...what are they?"

I sighed heavily before answering, "I can do some fire shit, that's pretty much it."

"You do not sound very proud of this, fire is a highly formidable force of nature," he said, then tilted his head and leaned forward. "In fact, you seem almost disgusted by your Asgardian roots, as if you wish to forget them."

I laughed without humor. "You're good."

His eyes darkened. "How ridiculous."

I shrugged, and played with a curl, pulling it then allowing it to spring back into place. "You're probably right," and his eyes widened for a moment, surprised by my amiability, before he caught himself and went back to glaring at me. "Asgard doesn't hold many..._great_ memories for me," I explained, my eyes going to my hand that rested in my lap. I examined my pink nail polish, and scratched at the chipping on my index nail with my thumb.

"I understand your sentiments," I heard him say in a faraway voice. I looked up, and he was still staring me, his eyes softer than I'd ever seen. Immediately, I looked away, at the blank TV, up at the ceiling, then at my hand again. Yet, I could still feel his eyes on me.

"I don't practice much because...it just reminds me of that place and my past, I guess," I admitted. "Besides, I've never had anyone teach me, and learning from scratch with no sort of direction proved to be extremely hard. I almost set my apartment ablaze once."

When he spoke, his voice was low, almost hesitant. "I can teach you."

My eyes snapped to his. Immediate suspicion. "Why?"

"Your proverb about water flowing uphill and kindnesses being repaid was wrong," he said simply, and it struck me that he'd recalled the conversation.

There was no stopping myself from smiling. Reluctantly, he returned it with one of his own, before his face dropped into it's usual scowl once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! I had to celebrate my birthday on the 16th, then got pretty busy for the days after that! So, I really wanted to get a chapter up ASAP, so here's this. I tried editing it, and all but I'm still tipsy from the night's festivities and don't think I'll sober up any time soon, so I decided to go ahead and post it so I don't have to keep you all waiting! Anyway here goes!**

_Recap: _

_"I don't practice much because...it just reminds me of that place and my past, I guess," I admitted. "Besides, I've never had anyone teach me, and learning from scratch with no sort of direction proved to be extremely hard. I almost set my apartment ablaze once."_

_When he spoke, his voice was low, almost hesitant. "I can teach you."_

_My eyes snapped to his. Immediate suspicion. "Why?"_

_"Your proverb about water flowing uphill and kindnesses being repaid was wrong," he said simply, and it struck me that he'd recalled the conversation._

_There was no stopping myself from smiling. Reluctantly, he returned it with one of his own, before his face dropped into its usual scowl once again._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Extraterrestrials**

_Recap: _

"I don't think I can keep it this small anymore, Loki," I said through gritted teeth, my voice strained with exertion, my breathing labored.

He shook his head, eyes trained on the small ball of fire that hovered in my palm. It began to shake and flicker violently, as I struggled to keep it small without extinguishing it completely. "You must learn control. Simply hold on a little longer-"

Too late. My control finally slipped, causing my entire hand to burst into flames that were so intense, Loki had to use the little magic he still had access to to extinguish it for me. With a sigh, I stared down at the offending hand that for some reason wouldn't do what I told it to do.

In all actuality, I knew the reason it wouldn't do what I told it to do, and voiced my conclusion to Loki. "I really fucking suck," I muttered, picking at thread on the comforter of his bed distractedly.

He exhaled heavily. "Only two weeks have passed. Surely, you did not believe after a lifetime of neglecting your abilities you would become a master so quickly?"

I looked up at him and saw his face was neutral, maybe even slightly curious. "No," I admitted. "I guess I just hoped I'd progress much faster than I have been."

Loki and I had been sitting on his bed, working on my powers for almost four hours so far. Today, he wanted me to practice control by making a small ball of fire and not only forcing it to hold its shape, but also its size for a certain period of time. A period of time he allotted, but refused to disclose. Not knowing how long I had before I could stop made it a harder task than I had expected

"Your power is partly linked to your emotions, therefore you must learn to control your ridiculous mood swings," he said.

My jaw dropped and I glared at him. "There's a difference between me growing increasingly annoyed and an all out mood swing, you ass."

"I thank you for proving me correct so quickly," he shot back with a raised eyebrow. "Enough of your useless bickering. Again."

I groaned, but complied. With a deep breath, I cleared my head, held my palm between us and focused. I focused all my energy on pushing my body heat towards my palm. My palm began to glow faintly. After adding more energy it then emitted a golden swirling light until finally the flame formed. It flickered and wavered in place as I focused on adding more heat to it, making it bigger. The true effort began when I had to concentrate on shaping the flame into a ball.

"Now hold it there, and I will tell you when to stop," l distantly heard Loki say.

I bit my lip, already wanting to give up. Until I momentarily looked up at Loki, his green eyes reflecting the glow of the flame between us. He watched me carefully, with an indecipherable expression. Although I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I had a feeling it was something remotely positive, at least. Well, it wasn't outwardly negative, and that was always refreshing. Loki without his usual defiant sneer, or frustratingly smug smile, was always a pleasant sight. I trailed my gaze back to the flame as to not lose focus. It was actually beautiful, a little swirling ball of fire. A ball of fire so small, but so effective, so powerful. All this power, in my hand. All this power in my control. I could choose whether the flame grew or shrank, whether it shaped into a square or triangle. This flame was under my command and-

"You did it," Loki suddenly said, his tone an odd mixture of awe and disbelief that made me wonder if he had any sort of faith in me.

My eyes snapped to his, and I closed my palm to smother the flame. "I did it? I held it long enough?" I asked. He nodded, and in my blind excitement, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

His body stiffened, but he didn't pull away. He smelled of leather and power, and some shower gel I'd given him a week ago, after he complained of the strange smelling bar soap SHIELD provided. I noticed he emitted an unnatural chill clearly due to his frost giant origins, and when met with my unnatural warmth it felt almost electrifying. Like warm meeting chill and creating a cold front. I didn't have time to relish in this, though, because when I realized what I'd done, my cheeks grew warm, and I nearly shoved him away. I jumped to my feet as if the bed had suddenly turned into molten lava.

I couldn't even bear to look at Loki as I ran to the desk and grabbed my purse. "Thanks for the lesson I actually need to go though because I have things to do but I'll see you tomorrow and we can practice more or whatever bye," I rambled as I inched my way to the door.

I couldn't leave his cell fast enough. I had no idea what had happened back there, why I'd embraced him like that. There was no possible way we'd grown even remotely close enough to hug like that._ It was just excitement_, I told myself._ I was stoked that I could finally hold that ball of fire long enough. That's a pretty cool thing, so I had every right to be happy_. Inwardly, I groaned. Loki probably thought I was so lame after that.

_This calls for a drink._

My feet took me to the bar a few blocks from my apartment. It happened to be the bar where I'd first met Evander. He'd sat next to me, bought me a drink, then struck up an interesting conversation, so I engaged him. Although, if it hadn't been for his gray eyes, perfectly coiffed hair, and charming air, I wouldn't have even acknowledged his existence-but I'd gladly down the free drink. After a few minutes of flirting, he asked me out on a date, and I declined. Eventually, after the drinks hit me, my will weakened and I gave him my number. He called me the next day asking me out and I said no. Then the next day, another no. He asked me out every day for two weeks, til I finally relented. And so began our friendship.

The jazzy music, low lights, and classy atmosphere made me feel out of place. A lot of writers, singers, producers, directors, and other creative types frequented the place. I probably didn't belong, but I didn't care as long as I could get drunk. Which is exactly what I did.

Once the vodka hit me, though, I could only think of Loki, and his stupid green eyes, and annoying black hair, and his frustratingly lean body. How attractive he looked, especially when he was glaring at me with those stubborn, defiant eyes. How gently his voice handled my name, even when he was berating me for being some sort of insufferable wench, or wanton quim, or unscrupulous half-breed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" The bartender interrupted my musings with a seemingly heroic question, but even intoxicated I could tell his intentions weren't as polite as he let on by the dangerous glint in his eye.

I shook my head, making myself a little dizzy, and smiled. "I'm goooooood," I mumbled, before standing precariously. After remembering I was wearing heels, I was able to walk with my grace. Being drunk didn't make me miss some of the predatory glances I received as I left. A beautiful drunk girl walking home alone. But I wasn't worried. I'd learned enough from Loki to burn anyone who tried to harm me-without burning down half the city too.

Loki-why did that name have to come up again?

By the time I left, it was extremely dark. The sidewalk was oddly deserted, and I glanced at my watch to find it was almost three in the morning. I'd been drinking part of the afternoon and all night. If it weren't for my partial Asgardian roots, I'd be on the ground, in a fetal position, crying and throwing up.

Right as I rounded the corner to my apartment, a hand gripped my forearm and yanked me sideways, causing me to lose my balance and topple over. The heel of my show stuck in a crack in the concrete, and I felt my ankle twist painfully. But, before I could react, my assailant grabbed my other forearm and dragged me off the sidewalk, and between two buildings.

The smell of putrid trash filled my nose, and I could feel the moisture from the ground seeping into my dress. I kicked, and screamed, but the hand on my right forearm let go, then clamped over my mouth. My attacker pulled me to my feet then slammed me into the wall. The jagged bricks dug into my spine, tore at the fabric of my dress.

My eyes met with a pair of red ones that nearly glowed in the darkness. A hooded cloak concealed the rest of their face, hiding it in shadow. The hand on my mouth was notably scaly and smelled repulsive. Definitely not one of the men from the bar like I assumed.

"Do not scream," the assailant's voice was male and inhuman-like a continuous growl. It sounded as if there were two people speaking at once, almost in unison, yet slightly off. "Or I will give you a reason to scream that will be exceptionally painful."

I nodded in understanding and his hand went from my mouth to my throat. His fingers wrapped around my neck and he squeezed enough to make breathing difficult.

"Now, tell me, woman. Where is Loki Laufeyson?"

"Who?"

His hand tightened, and his eyes-literally-flashed. They blazed like the smoldering red embers of a haphazardly extinguished fire. "You know who I speak of you intolerable bitch. I know Loki Laufeyson is here on earth, in this filthy city. I also know you are in charge of him. And I know will tell me where he is."

Before I could respond his other hand slapped me across the face so suddenly I blinked a few times before even feeling the pain.

I kept my face straight. "You must be crazy to actively seek him out. He's such a handful-"

He groaned in frustration before throwing me to the ground. I landed on my hands and knees, just as he unleashed a kick to my stomach, knocking me over, and forcing the air from my lungs. I gasped for oxygen while he stood over me, arms crossed, watching my roll on the ground and clutch my abdomen.

"Do not crack jokes. You will tell me where he is."

"Look, you may as well kill me now, because I'll never tell you where he is," I said, firmly, though my voice faltered on the word kill.

His booted foot came down on my back, hard.

"Careful!" Another inhuman voice said. I hadn't seen another...whatever these guys were. "Master says not to kill her. You know what he does when his wishes are disobeyed...Remember what fate befell your sister when she did not follow orders?" The one standing above me inhaled sharply, then grunted a reluctant agreement.

"Does not mean I can not destroy her beyond recognition," he knelt in front of me, and grabbed a fistful of my curls. I looked at him with defiant eyes. "Why you? You are nothing special. This darkened skin," he bent down and grabbed a lock of my hair. He stretched it, then let it go,watching it bounce back into place. "and this tangled mess of hair is unlike anything I have seen before...although your face is almost passable as beautiful, it won't be for long."

"Agnarr," the other one began hesitantly. "I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Nonsense!" Agnarr retorted.

I joined in on the conversation now. "No, he's right. That's a really bad idea," I warned, not fond of my face being threatened. "A really, really, _really_ bad idea."

He growled. "And who addressed you? You keep your mouth closed unless you are revealing Loki Laufeyson's whereabouts."

He raised a giant fist, aimed for my face, and brought it down to strike me. Right before it made contact, I reached up and caught it in my open palm. It was much, much bigger than my hand, but I pushed back with all my might. His red eyes widened in surprise at my strength. That wasn't all I had in store for him, though. I set my palm ablaze, burning his hand. He jumped back.

I scrambled to my feet, kicked my heels off, and lunged for him. With the adrenaline pumping, I'd forgotten all about my hurt ankle. I caught him in the chin with a right hook, then in the stomach with a left uppercut.

His friend chose to intervene then, coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Agnarr ran towards me, but I caught him in the face with a kick. His bones cracked beneath by bare foot. While he cursed in pain, I focused on the hindrance behind me. I kicked him in the shin, and he doubled over, catching the elbow I aimed towards his face as he went down. He crumpled to the ground, clutching his face, although I was sure I'd done no real damage to him.

I dealt with Agnarr first.

"You insolent bitch! I will kill you!"

I placed my palm on his face, uninterested in his empty threats. "Shut the fuck up." And with that, I set my palm ablaze. He writhed and screamed, but I kept my grip on his face firm, until I felt he'd had enough punishment. I didn't want him dead, just horribly maimed.

Next, I dealt with Agnarr's partner. He watched me with fear-filled eyes, and backed away as I approached. He scambled until his back hit the wall, but I didn't touch him, I knelt before him, and looked into his wary red eyes. His breathing came out ragged, he tried to mumble some words but couldn't seem to get them out.

"I won't hurt you, because I have a message you're going to deliver," I began.

"He didn't tell us you-you could do that."

I smiled. "I want you to tell you master that if he wants Loki, he'll have to go through me first. And he'll have to do a hell of a lot better than you two losers."

With that said, I left them there, Agnarr now half-sobbing, half-screaming, and his lackey paralyzed in fear and confusion.

Of course, I didn't forget my heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so so so excited about this chapter. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

_Recap: _

_"I won't hurt you, because I have a message you're going to deliver," I began._

_"He didn't tell us you-you could do that."_

_I smiled. "I want you to tell you master that if he wants Loki, he'll have to go through me first. And he'll have to do a hell of a lot better than you two losers."_

_With that said, I left them there, Agnarr now half-sobbing, half-screaming, and his lackey paralyzed in fear and confusion._

_Of course, I didn't forget my heels._

* * *

__**Chapter 8: Unexpected Attraction**

The next day, I assessed the damage I'd received from earlier in the morning in my full length mirror. Hand-shaped bruises on my arms, one big one on my cheek from the slap, and another that wrapped around my throat. Scratches on my legs, a swollen ankle, and more bruises on my back. A small split on my lip. My curly hair looked stiff and tangled, like a half-finished bird's nest. I shuddered. More out of disappointment than anything. How had I let myself get so beat up before fighting back? How could I be so useless and weak? Thor would've smashed them into pieces with Mjölnir, Loki would have cleverly and magically destroyed them, my mother would have melted their brain from the inside out. But, there was a glaringly obvious difference between those three and I. They are gods, born and raised as such. I, on the other hand, happened to be a half-breed. Worthless, to be completely honest.

As I got ready for the day, I considered telling Fury about what had happened. Something inside me told me to keep it to myself, however. I'd even dialed his number as I blow dried my hair, ready to tap CALL, but my body just wouldn't let me. My intuition told me to not say anything, yet.

Utilizing my makeup skills I covered my bruises and scratches. A dress was out of the question so I wore jeans a t-shirt, and a blazer to cover up my other markings. Also for versatility in case more of those things decided to pull me into another alley. I'd just pulled on some flats, and grabbed my purse when someone knocked on my door.

It was the last person I wanted to see.

"Go away, Evander," I said through the door, as I watched him through the peephole. I could plainly see the irritation on his face while he shifted impatiently.

"Open the door, Elise," he said his tone heavy with exasperation. He brought a hand up to hold the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. When I didn't respond he said, "I'll stand out here all day if I have to."

I groaned. Must everyone come to my door with threats? First, Thor wanting to break it down, now Evander staging some sort of peaceful protest and refusing to leave. With a theatrical huff, I unlocked the door and flung it open. Evander stood before me, in all his expensive glory, his arms folded over his chest, gold watched glinting in the light.

"What do you want?" I demanded, planting a hand on my hip.

He furrowed his brow disapprovingly, and his hands fell to his sides as he took in my attire with a critical eye. "What are you wearing?"

"Is that why you're here? To judge my fashion choices?" I asked. "Goodbye." I began closing the door, but he shot a hand out to stop it, hitting it with a surprising amount of force. He shoved his way in, and closed it behind him.

I watched his odd display, feeling annoyed, offended, and slightly curious about what he wanted. Evander was never forceful about anything, yet here he was, barging into my apartment.

He came towards me, then stopped when my expression showed I didn't want him near me. "How are you?" He asked, his eyebrows knit together in concern.

I tilted my head. "Fine," I answered slowly. "But in a hurry."

His gray eyes trailed over me, as if searching for something. He did this for a long moment before saying, "Okay," sounding satisfied. "Just making sure."

"What? Are you checking up on me or something?" I asked. He shook his head stiffly, and closed the distance between us.

"Don't be upset with me, anymore, Elise," he practically pleaded, and I faintly heard his voice crack. I looked into his eyes to see they were shiny with tears. For a moment, I was silent, taken aback by his sudden display of emotion. Emotion that wasn't his default happiness, or excitement, anyway.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Stop it you big baby," I chided gently. "I'm not mad anymore, alright?" I looked up at him and puckered my lips. He took the cue and bent his head down to kiss me, then chuckled.

He returned the hug tightly, and I held back a grunt of pain as I was harshly reminded of my bruises.

"I have to go, though," I reminded him, pulling away.

"To go see that Loki guy?" He asked. I nodded, and began walking to the door. Evander didn't move. "Where is that, anyway? Where you go to see him."

I paused, my hand grasping the door knob. My eyes narrowed, but I didn't turn to look at him. I kept my voice cheerful. "Why do you want to know?" I asked, making it sound like an innocent question, instead of the suspicious query it actually was.

"Just wondering," he said casually, his voice coming closer as he approached. I opened the door and held it open for him to exit first. As usual he refused my offer and grabbed hold of the door, ushering me out before him. His gray eyes watched me as I locked the door behind us. "I just know nothing about you or your work, you know? I mean, aside from what you told me weeks ago."

"It's not really my work. I'm just...commissioning my service,." I corrected. "Besides, that's what happens when you ignore me for almost three weeks," I muttered, then began walking. "You miss some key pieces of my life."

Beside me, he inhaled sharply. "Elise..." He began exasperated. One thing Evander did know about me was that I held grudges. I'd never let him live down his little disappearing act. "How about we go out tonight and catch up then? I'm interested about this Loki fella, you took my advice, right?"

"I did, actually. He's slightly less of an asshole than before," I answered, dodging his first question. The last thing I wanted was to be interrogated after my exhausting ordeal. Something told me that's exactly what Evander wanted to do, interrogate me, and I had no idea why. He never pried much into my work life. He'd always wanted to know personal things about me, about my family, about my past, which I easily lied about, or avoided. But now he was asking questions about Loki and SHIELD, and it put me on edge.

Evander smiled. "That's some progress, right?" He said. Then after a quick pause asked, "Is he being kept in a cell?"

My gaze met his. He looked innocently curious, yet I still felt the need to lie. "I don't know. I've never seen it." We stood in the elevator now, and I pressed the button for the ground floor.

"I bet it's pretty secure, huh?" He asked. "The place where he's being kept?"

This time I actually narrowed my eyes at him. He stared back blankly. Slowly, stalling my time, I pretended to think before finally saying, "I suppose so." By then we'd reached the ground floor. Neither of us said a word as we walked outside, kissed mechanically, then parted ways.

Intuition told me to wait before going to see Loki. Who knew if more of those goons were stalking me, waiting to pounce? I did everything else I could before going. I went to the park and sat on an empty bench. The weather was beautiful with the sun high overhead, and little wispy white clouds dotting the sky. A few people ran happily along the jogging trail, headphones in ear, focused on their workout. A man across the lawn threw a Frisbee for his dog to fetch. The majestic Golden Retriever chased it then sprung into the air, catching it in his mouth before bounding towards his owner with joy and pride. Two women were having a picnic with their children. Some pigeons gathered before my feet, expecting me to throw bread crumbs at them. I felt almost guilty for not having anything to give. Eventually they wandered away to he bench next to me, where an old man had just sat down with a brown paper bag full of bird seed, and began throwing it on the ground. Everyone and everything seemed happy and positive.

Meanwhile I felt a storm brewing.

After an hour I decided to make my way to SHIELD, using the most crowded, convoluted way to get there. As soon as I passed through security, I saw Tony Stark, in his typical expensive suit and designer sunglasses. I felt embarrassed approaching him so dressed down, but I did anyway.

His eyebrows rose impossibly high when he caught sight of me. "Elise? What is this?" He asked, gesturing at my casual clothes. "Are you sick?"

I rolled my eyes so far into my head I could have sworn I saw my brain cells. "No time for banter, Stark, we need to talk."

He clutched his imaginary pearls and gasped. "Are you breaking up with me?"

O responded through gritted teeth, "Stark, I swear I will slap you in the damn face if you don't get serious right now." As I threatened him, someone bumped into me, and I grabbed his arm to drag him to a less trafficked area. "When was the last time you hacked into SHIELD's computer system?"

Behind his sunglasses I couldn't tell his reaction, but his tone sounded intrigued. "Not since Reindeer Games first came here trying to run things. Who wants to know?"

"I do, because I need you to see if there's anything going on that Fury isn't sharing."

He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You're suspicious too, huh?" He mused. "I felt Fury was being a little secretive during the last meeting when he told us to stay ready, but claimed nothing out of the ordinary was happening."

I remembered the meeting. The meeting I hadn't been invited too. The meeting I'd walked past while making awkward eye contact with Fury. "Oh, something's definitely happening. Last night-or rather this morning-I got jumped by these two things with red eyes and weird scaly skin. Clearly I won, but-"

"You fought them off without burning down an entire city block?"

My jaw dropped. "Are you completely missing the point, or did you just want to crack that joke?"

"I wanted to crack the joke," he reached out and mussed my hair. I grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand away, then attempted to salvage my hairstyle. "I'll do some _research_, and let you know what I find."

I nodded. "Okay, and keep it between us."

"Obviously," he said, already striding away. He threw a hand up to wave goodbye as he left.

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Loki asked disapprovingly through the glass before I had even entered. I groaned while scanning my card, and walking in, plopping into the desk chair. My ankle had begun to throb and ache, and I tried to not moan in relief as I finally took my weight off it.

"Can't a girl dress down for once?" I asked theatrically. "Being glamorous every day is just so taxing."

He sat up in his bed, and raised an eyebrow. "You are wearing a jacket and trousers when the Midgardian weather report informed me that it would be exceptionally hot today. The man also said it is a good day for short sleeves." He was one to talk, forever wearing all his leather with the millions of straps and buckles and a _cloak for heaven's sake_.

I stared at him. "You finally figure out how to use the TV and decide to watch the weather?" I asked incredulously, then laughed, because he looked so confused by my question.

Loki remains un-amused and frowns. "You seek to change the subject, but I wish to know why you have dressed so uncharacteristically."

"Look, Loki," I said, holding a hand up to stop him from talking. "Just don't worry about it, I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you think I am concerned with what you want?" He asked sharply with narrowed eyes. "Answer me."

I blinked at him, thoroughly confused by his persistence. And thoroughly agitated by his rudeness. I jutted my chin out. "Don't tell me what to do."

With a huff, he stood and strode towards me, grabbing hold of the flaps of my blazer before I had time to stand and face him. He shoved it down my shoulders, exposing my upper arms. The bruises on my skin were black and ugly, yet lighter than a few hours ago thanks to my Asgardian half. There's a deafening silence as he takes it in. His green eyes trail over the bruises carefully, as if committing them to memory. I snatch away from his scrutiny and yank my jacket back on my shoulders.

His voice is quiet, but sounds loud after the long period of silence. "Who did this?"

I clutched at my blazer, paranoid he'll try to get another peek. Before I can answer he says,

"Was it the mortal from the library?" his hands clench into fists at his sides. "Tell me."

Loki's reaction both confuses and delights me. His eyebrow are furrowed, his eyes are stormy, and his lips are pressed together into a straight line. I see the tense muscles in his jaw as he clenches his teeth. "Loki, no it-"

"I will not hesitate to kill him," he says a warning heavy in his tone. A warning that he's keen on staying true to his word.

I stood from the chair. "Loki it wasn't him," I finally say, and I dare to reach out and place a hand on his arm. To my surprise he doesn't stiffen, or pull away. "I don't know who it was, actually. They weren't _mortal_, though. And..." I lowered my voice, suddenly aware we could be under auditory surveillance. I'd never seen any cameras in his room, but it could be bugged. "They were after you."

He almost seemed relieved. My hand dropped to my side. "This is nothing unusual," he said simply, and sauntered over to his bed. "I have many enemies. They are all nothing but weak fools. I do not doubt Nick Fury can easily take care of them."

I walked over, and sat down next to him, keeping my gaze on my hands. "I didn't tell Fury."

His eyes were on my face, but I didn't meet them. "And why, pray tell, did you not?"

"I don't trust him," I said quietly, wishing he'd get the hint to lower his voice as well. "And, honestly, Loki? I don't think this is a small thing either. I just have this...gut feeling it's much bigger than just wanting revenge on you," I relayed to him all the two creatures had said. As they attacked me.

Loki listened wordlessly, then said, "sounds to me as if they may have an army of some sorts."

"Right?" I agreed. "Apparently their master is super ruthless if they don't do what he says. And I'm sure he'll send more, but for some reason they're not allowed to kill me. I told them he'll have to get through me first if he wants you."

Loki looked almost horrified. "As if I wish to have a half-breed protecting me from my enemies?"

For some reason, I felt a pang of hurt as soon as _half-breed_ left his lips. I guess I'd thought we were past that type of discriminatory language. Apparently not. "Well, tough shit," I snapped, crossing my arms, and he visibly flinched at my suddenly harsh tone. "Don't think it's because I don't hate you or something because that's not it at all. I'm just doing my damn job. I'm fulfilling my promise to Thor, and for some reason unbeknownst to me, he probably prefers you to stay alive and out of the clutches of your enemies."

Realization dawned upon him and his eyes softened. "Elise, I didn't mean-" but he stopped himself and went silent. We sat that way for a while, side-by-side and in complete silence, staring forward. I heard him take a deep breath beside me, but he said nothing. A few minutes later, another deep breath, before he spoke hesitantly,

"Elise, I apologize, and I give you my word I will not call you a half-breed ever again."

I turned my head to scrutinize him with narrowed eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Then I shall simply have to prove that I intend to be true to my word," he conceded. "I must also say, I do not wish for you to be caught in the crossfire between mine enemies and I."

I uncrossed my arms and shrugged, letting myself relax. "Shit happens," I said simply. Then turned away because my cheeks were starting to warm before I even finished thinking about what I decided to say next, "But, thanks to you, I've learned some things to fight them...I mean, without setting everything around me on fire. So, thanks for that."

He turned his body to fully face me. "No, Elise, I mean it. You have been so kind to me, while others have only looked upon me with hatred—"

"—Rightfully so," I reminded him.

"—I do not wish any harm to befall you," he finished, his gaze steady as it met mine. His face was completely serious, void of any sarcasm or defiance or distaste.

I smiled brightly at him, and he tried to frown in response, but I knew he wanted to smile back. "I'll be careful," I said. Without thinking, I placed a comforting hand on his, which rested on his knee. He looked down at it, then up at me, his eyebrows knit together. After a few moments, he gently flipped his hand over and interlaced his fingers with mine. My heart leapt in my chest, and I swallowed a nervous lump that had formed in my throat.

Then I was acutely aware that our faces were drifting closer.

"Loki," I said my voice barely above a whisper. "Are we about to kiss?"

He paused and blinked as if exiting a daze. "I suppose we were until you resolved to ruin the mood with your typical stultiloquence."

"And there you go with your typical magniloquence," I replied, surprising him with my own fancy vocabulary, before closing the distance between us.

The intensity of our lips meeting shocked me, as well as how utterly in sync we were. His lips were so pleasantly cold on mine. They seemed to cool a fire within me, to calm me almost therapeutically. His hand moved from holding mine, to my waist, his fingers gripped me tightly as the kiss deepened. Faintly, I felt the sharp pain of him irritating a bruise, but my mind didn't register it. It was too completely fixated upon Loki. And how nice he smelled. And the feeling of his nose brushing against mine. And the sound of our heavy breaths as we gasped for air, but didn't want to pull away for oxygen. And the coolness of his skin as I brought my hand up to rest it upon the side of his neck, holding him in place. My heart hammered in my chest so loudly I was sure he'd hear it. As things began to really heat up, though, we both pulled away simultaneously, panting slightly, our gazes locked. My brain struggled to make sense of what we'd just done.

I hated Loki with a passion. Or so I'd thought. He was a horrible murderer with no remorse. Or so I'd thought. Getting to know him over the past few weeks put a soft—really really soft—spot for him somewhere in my heart.

Before either of us could say a word, there was a beep, and hiss as the door opened, and in stomped Thor.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I feel so bad for taking so long to post this! This week has been pretty weird honestly, but here it is!**

_Recap: My heart hammered in my chest so loudly I was sure he'd hear it. As things began to really heat up, though, we both pulled away simultaneously, panting slightly, our gazes locked. My brain struggled to make sense of what we'd just done._

_I hated Loki with a passion. Or so I'd thought. He was a horrible murderer with no remorse. Or so I'd thought. Getting to know him over the past few weeks put a soft—really really soft—spot for him somewhere in my heart._

_Before either of us could say a word, there was a beep, and hiss as the door opened, and in stomped Thor._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unwanted Responsibility**

It was like being caught in the act by one's parent. Awkward, embarrassing, terrifying, nerve-wracking. I might have been even more afraid though if it weren't for the way Thor beamed at us as he entered, his armor clinking, and Mjölnir swinging effortlessly at his side. He stood before us grandly, his blue eyes trailing from Loki to me. As if it weren't impossible already, his goofy smile got wider. His blue eyes sparkled.

"Thor…" Loki began, a warning in his tone, but Thor ignored him.

"this is a pleasant surprise," he boomed."Congratulations!"

I sighed. "Thor, it's nothing we just-"

"Nothing?" Loki echoed, his brow furrowed, causing the smooth skin on his forehead to crinkle.

I turned to him. "Not like that, I'm just saying-" I paused, and sighed not sure how to explain.

"Nonsense!" Thor said, his voice jarring in the small room. "This is most definitely something. A wonderful something! If this were Asgard I would organize a feast!"

It was impossible to not laugh at his exuberance. "Thor, it's not even that intense. We're not _engaged_," I said with a shudder, but Thor's smile never wavered. He remained unfazed by my words. "It was just..a kiss. Right, Loki?"

I turned to regard him, but he was looking up at the blank screen of the TV. "Yes." I heard him say faintly. When he didn't move to look at me I turned back to Thor. He noticed Loki's strange behavior and his face fell.

"I simply came to ensure all was well," Thor explained to me, but his gaze warily flickered to Loki who'd gone deathly quiet.

"And to see Jane." I added knowingly. Thor nodded. "How is she?"

His smile returned. "She is well...better than when I first saw her. She was upset with me because of my returning to earth without going to see her."

I shrugged. "A valid reason to be upset, although you were pretty busy saving the world so..."

He shrugged in return, looking like a frat boy confused about his girlfriend, but resigning the situation to fate. "I must take my leave, however. I will return soon, Elise, Loki."

Loki remained silent even after Thor left. I indulged in the quiet, going to my purse, and pulling out my nail file to fix up my manicure. I sat in the desk chair across from him as he sat in still silence. After a few minutes he lied down to stare at the ceiling, but never said a word. After about a half hour he said something.

"You may take your leave, Elise," he said in his cold royal voice without looking at me.

I paused my filing to look at him, "What?"

"I wish for you to leave me be," he said, finally turning his head to look at me, his eyes hard as diamonds and cold as ice, but his face remained eerily calm.

"Why?"

"Leave."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you mad-"

Suddenly, he shot up to a seated position, and jabbed a finger towards the door. "Leave!" He yelled suddenly, causing me to jolt in my seat and drop my nail file. His face contorted in anger so intense he almost looked like a different person.

For a moment I considered yelling back at him. Asking him who the fuck died and blessed him with permission to raise his voice at me. But I kept my mouth closed, knowing it would pointlessly escalate things. It would simply be a waste of effort and time on both our parts, and would make things irreparably worse. Loki was a lot like me at times: when angry there was no talking, we simply needed to be left alone. With a defiant scoff, I picked it up my nail file and tossed it into my bag. Noisily, I grabbed my purse, making sure to drag it across the metal desk allowing the zippers and accessories to clink scrape loudly, as I pulled it onto my shoulder. I left, wishing I could slam the door behind me.

As I marched through SHIELD towards the front door, I saw Stark and Steve Rogers standing close, speaking in hushed tones. It took me a moment to quell my anger from Loki, but by the time I reached the two my face settled into what felt like an apathetic yet amused mask.

"Is this really the best place openly tell secrets?" I questioned, minutely gesturing to the people rushing by, glancing over at us suspiciously.

Stark rolled his eyes. "You know what? You're actually right, for once. Come on Stars and Stripes. And you too, Flame Girl." He said turning away and motioning for the two of us to follow.

Outside, a sleek black car eerily pulled up as soon as we made it through the doors. I glanced at Rogers with a raised eyebrow as a chauffeur popped out of the driver's seat and held the back door open. Stark slid in first. Rogers hesitated, and tossed a heavy glance to me. I responded with a shrug, and slid in after Stark. Then regretted my poor planning when Rogers slid in, too. Now, I awkwardly sat sandwiched between Ironman and Captain America as the car lurched into motion.

"Are we being kidnapped?" I asked Stark, as the driver took a turn, and we shifted to the side. Roger's hard bicep rubbed against my noodle arm, reminding me of how inadequate I should feel. Both these men were powerful, muscular, and well-known. Meanwhile, I was a potato, sitting in the shadow of their shine. I didn't even get a cool costume or hero name. Not that I wanted one, anyway. How lame.

"What would I get from kidnapping you?" He asked sarcastically. "Some minor burns?"

I snorted. "Stark, I'm one-hundred percent positive the only reason you always make fun of my fire ability is because you have nothing else to go on. I'm basically perfect."

Stark opened his mouth to retort, but we pulled up to Stark Tower just then. As we got out of the car I looked up at the sleek, excessive building, my eyes squinting at the sun hovering directly behind it. "Honestly though," I mused. "The ugliest, tackiest building in New York—the epicenter of the chitauri attack—and unfortunately, it hardly received any damage."

* * *

"I knew he was hiding something!" I said slamming my hand onto the surface of the bar. The bottle of vodka, and my glass of ice shook from the impact.

Steve Rogers, who I was in the process of judging for choosing to drink water—_water. _A free full bar and he drinks water?—spoke up beside me. "Fury is always hiding things. Remember the weapons?"

Stark and I nodded solemnly as I poured another glass of vodka on the rocks. Tony held his cup out and I poured him some as well.

"So there's an alien presence on earth, and he decided to not let anyone know. Especially me!" I said taking a sip. "I'm the one policing Loki, and obviously who is it that seems to be attracting extraterrestrial danger besides him? The shit in New Mexico? The shit in New York? Wouldn't I need to know this? I mean before getting jumped in an alley?"

Stark answered after my rant. "So, we've established Fury lied to us all once again. Not surprising really, but just wait for the best part," he said, then paused dramatically, taking a long sip of his drink. I rolled my eyes at his theatrics and Rogers tossed an understanding glance my way. "These things are popping up all over the globe, and they believe they're on their way to that Asgard place, too."

I gasped. Thor had no idea. Or it didn't seem as if he did anyway. He would have said something earlier. Asgard was completely unaware of a possible attack. What sort of allies did Fury want us to be? Knowing damn well trouble was brewing, and not letting Thor know?

"But what do they want?" Rogers asked.

Stark shrugged.

"Revenge"? I answered. It felt so obvious to me. "Against Loki? And earth is getting caught in the crossfire? They know he's here, that's what the two aliens told me, but why would they go for Asgard-" I began then paused to roll my eyes, remembering what an asshole Asgard happened to be. Odin exerting his control over any and every realm, forcing peace treaties by stealing from realms in times of war. Then using those relics to be manipulative. Loki happened to be one of those relics, he's shallowly mentioned it once, just skimming the surface, but I easily filled in the missing pieces. "Oh. How did we become affiliated with one of the most hated planets in the nine realms?"

"I think the question is: what do we do now? Since it's too late to reverse _that_ mistake." Stark said, raising an eyebrow towards me then Rogers.

Rogers answered first. "We confront Fury," He said his hand that rested on the bar clenched into a fist. There seemed to be something huge Roger's had against being lied to, even by omission. Maybe it had to do with his old America ideals, or something. "And if he doesn't listen, the Avengers come together on their own and figure something out without him."

Stark shrugged. "Sounds reasonable to me."

I glanced down at the glass I gripped in my hand, suddenly feeling excluded from the solution. Not being an avenger, I wouldn't be taking part.

* * *

So, of course, I was thoroughly surprised when I walked by the conference room the next day, and an impatient Stark stood outside, appraising me with disapproval. He folded his arms, and tapped his foot on the ground, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

I frowned. "Something wrong?"

He nodded his head towards the open door. "Get in there."

I complied hesitantly, not sure what exactly was going on. When I entered no one looked confused by my presence. Actually, they all looked impatient. Apparently they'd been expecting me show up. Feeling extremely awkward, I walked in and took a seat at the back of the table by the wall.

As soon as I settled in, Fury walked in with with some company: Thor and a handcuffed Loki. All eyes focused on the invading presences, but I only saw Loki. His eyes flickered over the faces in the room, giving no special attention to mine, as he returned his eyes to stare at the floor. He shifted his wrists a little, obviously uncomfortable by the chaffing metal. I pretended not even notice him, instead focusing all my attention on Fury who stood before us, hands clasped behind his back.

"I already know what all this is about," he said to the room.

I spoke up first, wanting answers, and deep down hoping to draw Loki's attention to me. "Why didn't you tell us? Or even warn me? I got jumped, completely taken by surprise by these things." I lectured. "I could have avoided this if I'd known something was happening! They almost maimed my face, you know."

Fury shook his head and sighed, almost...apologetically. His eye focused on me. "That is the last thing I wanted to happen. I withheld this information so as to not illicit panic before we were completely sure of the reality of the threat."

"Didn't work because I was completely panicked when I was dragged into an alley," I muttered, resting my head on my hand propped up by my elbow on the table.

"There's no denying you're correct, Elise" he said. From behind his back he produced a small stack of Manila folders and tossed them upon the table."That's why I'm putting you in charge of the Avengers, and this threat."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's chapter 10! I had no idea how to spell Natasha, and when I looked it up there were so man different spellings! So, I picked the one from the movie since it looks pretty cute. Thank you always for reviews and follows and favorites and views! I appreciate each and every one of them.**

_Recap: "There's no denying you're correct, Elise" he said. From behind his back he produced a small stack of Manila folders and tossed them upon the table."That's why I'm putting you in charge of the Avengers, and this threat."_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unavoidable Decisions**

A stunned silence settled upon the room like a thick, scratchy blanket. My jaw dropped as the regarded the files before me. All eyes watched my reaction. Nick Fury took the opportunity to exit the room, probably before the outrage erupted. At least, outrage is what I expected. A smart-mouthed, non-avenger, non-agent, who couldn't even come to a meeting on time, receiving a leadership position so easily? Instead, Natasha Romanoff spoke up,

"Well?" She said, raising a delicate eyebrow expectantly. "What do we do?"

"Listen guys..." I said, holding my palms up, feeling trapped in the corner by their prying looks. It had to be a setup. Nick Fury was throwing the responsibility upon me because he didn't want to deal with it. Because he'd messed up. There was no way I deserved this much responsibility. "I don't know if I can do this."

Tony Stark seemed to agree. "I'm not sure what Nick Fury smoked that made him think it was a good idea to leave the fate of two planets in your oh, so, flammable hands."

The weight of his words settled into my stomach like a stone. The fate of two planets. I felt sweat bead on my forehead and the walls begin to cave in. The air felt too heavy and thick as I tried to inhale it into my lungs. A comforting hand touched mine, bringing me down from my cloud of anxiety. I looked to see Steve Rogers had scooted down a few chairs to sit next to me. His big hand enclosed mine. I looked from out enclosed hands to Loki. To my satisfaction, his green eyes were trained on Steve and I now.

I squeezed Steve's hand and looked up into his eyes. They were so kind as he smiled reassuringly. "I know you can do this. You're a fine young woman filled with integrity and intelligence. You'll know what to do."

His words were so lame and old-timey, but I smiled at him, grateful for his comfort. "Thank you, Steve," I said.

Stark cleared his throat. "This is all so romantic, but let's not forget we're in the process of being invaded by vengeful aliens."

Something in me snapped. Something strong, powerful, and badass. I stood from the chair and grabbed the Manila folders, wandering to the front of the room as I examined them. Two worlds were in danger, and there was no time to be insecure and fearful. The folders were labeled with country names. Each a place where the invaders had been spotted. So far only three, a relief. The first in America, in New York, where I'd been attacked, of course. The second in Germany, where Loki had commanded a crowd of people to kneel before him and subsequently got his ass kicked by Tony and Steve. The last, in Japan. Japan didn't fit in. It seemed more like a miscalculation on their part. But that just wasn't plausible. Obviously they were looking for Loki. but where did Japan fit in? I just so happened to flip over the last file to see a sticky note for Asgard with a question mark. Oh, great way to treat our allies. Just a sticky note.

"We'll just have to split up," I finally said after at least fifteen minutes of quiet. "We'll have to split up and squash these aliens before they grow in numbers. I mean, if I could single-handedly fight two, you guys can do that and more, especially with a small group of agents accompanying each of you guys. There can't be that many yet since these first sightings are all fairly recent."

They all nodded. And Banner asked. "Well, who goes where?"

I thought for a moment. Then decided to just wing it, thinking of who had the best chemistry. "Well Starke, you can go to japan with Banner," the two smart guys. I thought some more, tapping my index finger against my cheek. "Natasha, you go to Germany with Clint," they looked like they'd make a cute couple, I couldn't resist. "Rogers-" I finished.

Thor interrupted impatiently. His voice was uncharacteristically quiet. "What of Asgard?"

I pursed my lips, I hadn't gotten to that yet, but he was eager to know who would protect his precious home. Thor would obviously be the only suitable one to go, but before I had to think further, Thor continued,

"Elise, you and my brother should go," he said clapping his brother on the back a little harder than he obviously meant. It caused Loki to stumble forward slightly, and he rolled his eyes, before looking up at me to gauge my reaction. I felt my body stiffen under the sudden pressure of the two brothers scrutinizing me.

My eyes widened, before I narrowed them at Thor. "Fuck. No." I said.

"Elise, you must, Asgard needs you, and you are of Asgard. Your home needs you. I wish I could go myself, but I must protect earth and—"

_And Jane_.

I shook my head fervently. "Asgard isn't my home. Never was."

He took a step towards me, arms open. "Please, Ellisif—"

My heart stopped at the sound of my name. The name my mother had given me, at my father's urging. She'd wanted so badly to give me a normal, mortal, American name. But he wouldn't allow it, he wanted her to stay true to her birthplace. He always told me that she'd cried from relief after naming me. I abruptly stepped away from him and the memory.

"Don't call me that," I said struggling to keep my voice level. "It's not going to happen."

"Ellisif, the fate of two worlds is at stake," He almost pleaded. His eyes widened with an epiphany. An epiphany I had known he'd get eventually. Although, I hoped it'd slipped his mind long ago. "And your mother, she can-"

My head was already shaking. "I'm not going to Asgard. I'm not talking to...her. You can't make me Thor. You don't understand the severity of what you're asking me to do, you really don't!" My voice was shrill now, and I felt embarrassed. Loki watched wordlessly, probably fascinated since he'd never seen me display so much emotion. No one had ever seen me this way. I looked at everyone else, who tried to play with their hands, clothes, anything to pretend they weren't watching the exchange.

Thor would not back down, though. "Elise, this is important! I will drag you there kicking and screaming if I must, but you will go!"

As if having a mind of its own, my fist slammed down on the table with brute force, causing everyone to jump. "I'm not fucking going and you can't make me go!" My voice changed suddenly. Sounding foreign to even my own ears. It wasn't me speaking it was someone imperial, otherworldly, archaic. Someone like my mother. "I am not of Asgard for Asgard forsake me long ago. Asgard took my mother from me, imprisoned her when she truly needed help, orphaned me, banished me, a child to a foreign world, and now you wish for me to come to its rescue now that the fate it truly deserves befalls it? You think you can go from world to world as you wish, imposing your barbaric will upon others and now those you have forsaken have come for revenge."

There was no stopping the words from tumbling off my lips, even as I observed Thor becoming angrier and angrier before my eyes. His chest heaved, his grip on Mjölnir tightening. I knew he loved Asgard more than anything, and my words had cut him deeply. My eyes flickered to the powerful hammer, watching his forearm muscles twitch as he seemed to debate about raising it against me. _Me!_ I almost couldn't believe he had the nerve. After all I'd done for him. Dealing with his insufferable brother for almost a month now. I stood tall though, raising a first and engulfing it with a low blaze, warning him I wouldn't hesitate to fight back.

Loki, now watching the exchange with a look of utter disbelief on his face, spoke in a low voice. He brought his constricted hands close to his brother, but seemed to think twice and let them fall in front of him again. "Thor, stop, and think."

After a moment of consideration, he relaxed slightly. I extinguished my fire. "Talk to your wench, brother," he muttered throwing me one last look of contempt, before stomping from the room in a huff. The door slammed behind him so hard the walls shook.

Tony Stark coughed awkwardly. "As much as I'm enjoying this _divine_ drama, I think we should all be taking our lunch break now. Give them a little privacy?" He looked around the room pointedly, telling everyone they better agree. They all nodded mechanically, shuffling from their seats, and out the room. Natasha Romanoff looked back at me with an uncharacteristic look of concern as she exited. Steve gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze when he passed by. The caring actions touched me so deeply, I almost felt tears well up. But, I didn't have time to dwell on it, because now Loki stared at me with a surprising amount of disapproval and condescension.

"Elise," he said. "Think about this-"

"No."

"Stop acting like a foolish child," he snapped. "If Asgard crumbles who will protect Midgard? They will be open to further attacks from other realms that will seek to enslave this weak, defenseless place. The only thing stopping them is Asgard's protection over Midgard. When Asgard is destroyed, there will be no stopping them. Do not be a fool."

His cold tone burned me, and I crossed my arms, as if they'd shield me from any further damage. He saw this, and I registered the recognition on his face, but his demeanor didn't change. In fact, he became even colder.

"Since when do you care about what happens to Midgard?" I countered.

He inhaled sharply. "I do not," he said, his voice rising. "However, this is your duty, am I wrong?"

I pursed my lips, not wanting to engage his argument. He took my silence as something else, though.

"Is it that you wish to stay here with the man who uses the metal shield? Is that what this is? You'll sacrifice the planet that has given you shelter for this man?"

"'Man who uses—who the f—you mean Steve?" I asked, my eyes wide. Yet I felt a hint of satisfaction that he seemed a bit jealous. It was hard to pinpoint the twinge of jealousy in his accusatory tone, but it was there. "No! It's not even that, it's much more than that Loki. You know how I feel about Asgard, you know my history with that place-"

He shook his head. "I do not, Ellisif," he hissed. "How does Thor know your true name and not I? How does Thor know your entire history? While, I know nothing, absolutely nothing after the time we have spent together."

My body felt too heavy, and I sat on the edge of the table, dropping my head into my hands. I sighed, feeling tired. The strength that had overtaken me earlier flew from my body in one fell swoop. He was right. I'd spent every day with Loki for almost a month now at the library, or in his room, sitting on his bed, learning from him. Hours at a time. Yet I really hadn't told him anything. Not that he'd told me much either though. I watched as Loki's face softened, the hard edge melted from his eyes, and he moved to stand in front of me. However, he still kept some distance. So I kept mine, too.

"During the New York ordeal, Thor and I talked after he found out I was partly from Asgard. On my mother's side." I said, staring up at the wall past Loki's head. "I guess Fury had told him some things already, I just filled in the blanks."

I distractedly bit at my thumb nail. Loki said nothing, but watched my face carefully. "I mean, he doesn't know as much as you think. Standard things, barely scratching the surface," I said, when he stayed silent. "You could get my file from Fury and read it to know the things he knows. It's nothing special whatsoever."

His rigid posture relaxed slightly, and he closed the distance between us, the chains of his handcuffs jingling like tiny bells. He kept it platonic, however, in case any passerby paused to watch.

"Am I not worthy of knowing you, Ellisif?" He asked quietly, his brow furrowed and his eyes vulnerable. "Thor is worthy of knowing, but not I?"

I didn't correct him for saying my name. Because when it fell from his lips it felt less like a swear word and more like a gentle caress. I understood why it bothered him that Thor knew things about me he didn't. I suppose I would feel the same if, for instance, Natasha knew things about Loki I had no clue about, especially after we'd kissed. Even though I recognized my part in his frustration, I didn't want the negativity to fall solely on my shoulders. "Loki, it's not like I know much about you either. I don't know anything about you, really. On a personal level, I mean."

His eyes narrowed, and I thought I'd lost him, but he tilted his head, always a sign he was either about to be snarky, or seriously considering my words, "I cannot disagree."

If I went to Asgard with Loki, we'd get so much alone time. Away from SHIELD, away from prying eyes and ears, away from hidden cameras, away from hidden microphones. So much time to get to know each other, even with the surrounding circumstances. I'd see him in his natural habitat. He'd probably show me around and teach me things, since it'd been so long since I had been to Asgard. A little over fifty years on earth—much less time on Asgard, meaning things probably hadn't changed at all, but I'd forced myself to forget the place so much, I could hardly remember how it looked. As much as I wanted to avoid the place, I had to face it soon, and it'd be so much easier with Loki.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm so so so so so sorry this chapter took so long. I hit a bit of writer's block, and insecurity, and didn't know where I wanted to take this, or how. I also started a new job, so I've been busy with that! Along with working out for Basic Training I just come home and pass out. But, here's Chapter 11, it's really just a filler to move the story along. Buuuut Chapter 12 will be so much better. I'm excited to finally try my hand at smut, hint hint HINT. Not much editing because I really wanted to hurry and get this out to you guys, but enjoy!**

_Recap: If I went to Asgard with Loki, we'd get so much alone time. Away from SHIELD, away from prying eyes and ears, away from hidden cameras, away from hidden microphones. So much time to get to know each other, even with the surrounding circumstances. I'd see him in his natural habitat. He'd probably show me around and teach me things, since it'd been so long since I had been to Asgard. A little over fifty years on earth—much less time on Asgard, meaning things probably hadn't changed at all, but I'd forced myself to forget the place so much, I could hardly remember how it looked. As much as I wanted to avoid the place, I had to face it soon, and it'd be so much easier with Loki._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Undesired Vacation**

"Ellisif, I do not think you owe this mortal an explanation of your whereabouts," Loki said disapprovingly. He stared over my shoulder at the letter to Evander I was penning. His hand rested on the small of my back while he hovered curiously behind me. Our physical affection had grown slightly since I decided to go to Asgard with him

It took a week, but I got all the plans organized and put into action. All the Avengers were dispatched to their assigned places, with a few SHIELD agents to help. Now came the day Loki and I had to go to Asgard. I'd put it off for as long as possible, pretending to be swamped with work and planning, until Nick Fury himself came to my apartment door, lecturing me that it was time to stop stalling.

I'd packed a backpack of clothes, cleaned my apartment, and went to SHIELD to retrieve Loki. But before we left, I wanted to write a letter to Evander, explaining that I would be gone for a while.

"I've known Evander for a long time. He's my best friend," I said. Loki scoffed in disbelief at the word friend and I scowled at my paper before continuing, "I can't just disappear on him-even if he did disappear on me for a while. I don't know, I can't tit-for-tat. That would be childish."

Loki huffed. He hated Evander, and had consistently made it clear as soon as I pulled out the pen and paper and informed him of my intentions. "If he is your best friend, why do you write lies?" He asked, pointing to where I wrote I'd be going to Italy, subsequently smudging the ink a little.

I gasped, snatching the paper from his destructive finger. "I don't feel like I should tell him the truth, but he needs to know I put forth the effort of an explanation." Of course, my vague answer didn't satisfy him.

"Why do you feel he does not need the truth?"

I pulled away from him and moved to his bed to finish the letter. The buzz of the weather channel playing on the television mixed with his questions became overwhelming, so I turned the TV off. "I don't know, my intuition says so," I explained evasively, signing the bottom with a flourish.

"You are hiding something," he stated flatly. His voice surprisingly came from directly beside me and I turned to look up at him, just as he snatched the paper from me, and held it out of my reach. His long arms stretching miles above my head. He watched me with an annoyed expression. "Why do you always insist upon hiding things from me?"

"Loki," I said pursing my lips. "Give me the letter."

He tilted his head with dangerously narrowed eyes. "Not until you tell me what I wish to know," he persisted. "You said you would begin to tell me things. Does Thor know-"

With a huff I threw my hands up as if tossing the last of my patience. "Fine!" I cried out. "Last time we talked he asked me a bunch of weird questions about you. It was sketchy."

"Sketchy?" He echoed then lowered his arm along with the letter, which I snatched from his hands, subsequently wrinkling it. I smoothed it as much as possible and folded it neatly, stuffing it into an envelope already addressed to Evander's PO box.

"It means strange or suspicious," I defined for him. But an unanswered question hovered in his green eyes. "No, Thor doesn't know. You're the only one," I said with a sigh, before getting to my feet. Now, let's go, I don't need another lecture from Thor or Fury about how I need to stop stalling my Asgard trip." Just when I was about to pick up my backpack, Loki took hold of it in his hand, and effortlessly hoisted it onto his shoulder. I stared at him, shocked and flattered, but he shot me warning glance, daring me to say something lame and sappy. I kept my lips sealed as we went on our way.

* * *

Asgard was much more breathtaking than I could remember. It's been over half a century since I'd left it to start my new life on Earth. Most likely, I'd suppressed its glory to help myself forget it, just to make things easier. It was all golden, and luxurious with the organ-like palace stretching above everything else. Beneath my feet was the Bifrost in all it's rainbow glory. With every step, it rippled as if I were walking on water. I clung to Loki's forearm tightly, oddly paranoid that I'd fall off into the expanse of space below. On my other side walked Thor, and in front of us two guards, with two behind us, watching Loki's every move. When I looked back, I saw they were keeping an eye on me too, as if they didn't trust me. I wondered if they knew who I was, if maybe I'd become infamous or something on Asgard. Ellisif, the half-bred daughter of the crazy women who attempted suicide. None of the guards seemed to recognize me, though. To them I seemed to be just a mortal that couldn't be trusted. I had opted to wear my normal clothes too, tight jeans, and a tighter top that didn't leave much to the imagination-kind of a_ fuck you_ to the Asgard, really.

Thor had suggested horses to get there more quickly, but I refused adamantly, with plenty of explicatives to color my resolve. So we all had to walk. When we reached the palace, Thor dismissed the guards. They seemed hesitant to leave at first, but obeyed the orders nonetheless of their future king, and warily went about their business.

"I will show you to your quarters, Ellisif," Thor said cheerfully. We'd smoothed things over after our fight and gone back to our normal friendship. Next to me, Loki stiffened, and I knew why. He didn't like Thor being able to call me by my Asgardian name. He hated the idea of having to share things with Thor, even the permission to call me Ellisif.

I shuddered theatrically. "Call me Elise, please. I'm on Asgard but I'm still not of Asgard, you feel me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I...feel you."

Loki relaxed, but his eyes remained forward, a blank stare, as if he were completely unaware of his surroundings. However, I was completely aware. People stared, their jaws dropped, others whispered, some even cowered slightly at the sight of him walking regally as if he were still king. They wondered why he had returned, why he wasn't chained, why he was able to walk freely through the palace.

"Where will he stay?" I asked Thor, tilting my head in Loki's direction.

"He will stay in his usual quarters," he looked at Loki over my head, "but Heimdal will be keeping a close watch on your doings."

Loki didn't reply. In fact, he hadn't even acknowledged Thor's presence since we'd met up with him on earth before traveling to Asgard. Just in time to quell the awkward silence that threatened to ensue, we stopped at a big oak door that reached far above my head, but compared to Thor and all the other Asgardians, it was normally sized. Loki handed me my backpack as Thor said, "Here you are, Ellisi-Elise. Your new home for the time being. You've also been assigned a chambermaid-"

"That's hardly necessary-"

"Odin and Frigga insist," he interrupted. "You are an honorary guest. A feast will be held tomorrow to welcome you."

I rolled my eyes. A feast. The last thing I wanted was to be in a huge room surrounded by the pretentious assholes I'd taught myself to hate. But I didn't say any of these things aloud. I couldn't bring myself to destroy Thor's optimism with my negativity. Thor was so happy and excited about my return. He seemed to feel it would be good or healthy for me to come "home" as he called it. To see my mother again-which I hoped to avoid as long as possible-to experience Asgard now through older more mature eyes. He beamed down at me, and I simply nodded, my lips stretched in some resemblance of a smile, before pushing the door open to my room. When I looked behind me, Thor and Loki were already walking away. Of course the room was giant and unnecessary, like everything in Asgard, including the people. First, was a sitting room with comfortable-looking chairs with golden ornate frames facing a fireplace. Between the chairs was a little table with grapes, cheese, and a golden pitcher of wine next to a matching goblet. I gladly picked up both as I continued looking around, careful to not slosh the liquid in the pitcher. A fire was lit and danced away, providing an ample amount of heat to the room. Through an archway to the left was a bathroom, with a golden bathtub in the middle, and to the right an archway that led to the actual bedroom. A large bed, more than king-sized, took station in the middle, covered with a canopy. I pushed back the thin fabric and tossed my backpack on the bed, before wandering to the balcony to the left while pouring myself a cup of wine.

Staring over the expanse of Asgard gave me mixed feelings. The view was breathtakingly beautiful, but held so many difficult memories I almost felt guilty for enjoying it. For enjoying the cool wind on my face, the fresh air free of pollutants. For enjoying the pure quiet, without the cacophony of cars honking, tired squealing, and strangers yelling. Everything felt so timeless. So calm. Time was nothing on Asgard.

The hairs on my arms bristled to alert me of a presence behind me and I turned just in time to see a young-looking girl-who was probably actually centuries older than me-cautiously approach. When our eyes met, she quickly looked away and bowed her head.

For some reason, I took a step back, my back pressed against the rail of the balcony. "Oh fuck, please don't do that," I said, wrinkling my face. "you can look at me."

Hesitantly, she brought her big blue eyes up to meet mine. "I-I am the chambermaid assigned to you for the duration of your stay, I just wanted to see if… there were anything you required. I could...draw you a bath perhaps?"

I smiled at her, hoping it would calm her down a bit. "That would be awesome, actually. Could you do that for me?" As I spoke I absent-mindedly took a sip of my wine, and nearly choked on the offensive liquid as I tried to force it down. "what the fuck is this?" I stared angrily at the goblet as if it'd answer me.

The chambermaid couldn't hide her smile. "Asgardian drinks are notably stronger than those of Midgard. But since you are half-Asgardian, you should become accustomed to them quickly-"

I froze, feeling the blood run cold in my veins. My hand tightened around the goblet I held. "How do you know about that?"

My reaction somehow scared the timid girl. "I apologize! Everyone on Asgard knows of you, Ellisif, I thought you kn-"

I could hardly get my voice above a whisper. "No, I didn't know," I said. "I thought no one knew. Or, that's what I hoped. That I'd either been heard of or forgotten."

She shifted uncomfortably, obviously wanting to leave, unsure of what to say to me. Confused by my reaction. I felt bad for her, and wanted to have some alone time after this new revelation, anyway.

"That bath sounds good right about now," I hinted, and with a nod she scurried away, happy to be released. I turned back to look over Asgard in a new light now. A light that felt judgmental, that felt like it came from a giant microscope that now examined and documented my every move. Immediately, I regretted my already reluctant decision to return.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry! It took me forever to post this because I was feeling really confused and unsure of where to take the next chapter. I rewrote it three times, each one completely different, before I finally got it right. And ****_I know _****I said there would be smut this chapter, and you guys are going to hate me because I gave you the exact opposite! But I got this really good review from Nemishysteria that inspired me and I've decided to show more about the progression of the relationship! As I said before this fanfiction is more to see how well I write, how my writing is received etc, so I'm just winging it as I go! Enjoy :)**

_Recap: "That bath sounds good right about now," I hinted, and with a nod she scurried away, happy to be released. I turned back to look over Asgard in a new light now. A light that felt judgmental, that felt like it came from a giant microscope that now examined and documented my every move. Immediately, I regretted my already reluctant decision to return._

* * *

Chapter 12: Unacceptable Requests

It took me what felt like half an hour, and I got impossibly lost at least six times, but I finally found the place I had been searching for: the library. I refused to admit to myself why I'd wandered through creepy empty hallways to find the stupid library. But I had to be honest. And honestly, I was looking for one person, and I knew he'd be there. But I couldn't admit that to myself. No, I only went to the library because I wanted to browse the old books because I was interested in learning more about the wonderful realm of Asgard.

I found it difficult to believe myself.

I pushed open the giant ornate doors and entered. Oddly, I felt extremely underwhelmed by the extraneous library. The rows of infinitely reaching shelves filled with ancient books were of no interest to me as I ambled up and down them , searching for the God of Mischief. I found him standing between the shelves near the back, thumbing apathetically through a thick red book. I watched him for a moment, the way he stood so tall and regally, his long lean body never-ending. His head bent over the book didn't detract from his royal posture. He flipped the page gently, silently. Everything about him screamed prince and demanded one to kneel before daring to say a word to him.

Of course, I walked up to him and punched him in the arm as hard as I could. Which didn't seem to be too hard because he didn't even look at me. His eyes remained on the book trailing back and forth over its words. "I highly doubt you are here to enrich your empty knowledge of the long-winded history of Asgard, so what do you want, Ellisif?"

I almost shivered at the sound of my name falling from his lips. I scoffed at him, and folded my arms, but the truth of the matter was that I didn't know the answer to his question. I'd simply rolled out of bed, bathed, and dolled myself up before aimlessly wandering to find him. Maybe it was because he was the only one I knew so I automatically gravitated towards him.

"It's my job," I said weakly, and he narrowed his eyes, but his lips pulled into a small smile of amusement. "What are you reading?" I asked.

He returned his eyes to the book. "I am reading about your command of the fire element," he answered and my heart welled at the fact that he was using his spare time to learn about my powers. "There are many things you can learn to do. It is quite remarkable."

"And you'll teach me?"

He closed the book and unceremoniously dropped it into my hands. I turned it over in my hands, running my fingertips over the rough leather of the cover, tracing the gold lettering in a language I could not read. "Do not ask such foolish questions, of course I will," he said, but a smile played at his lips as he turned on his heel and walked towards the door. I followed behind him, feeling confused and lost as we exited and he began to lead me through the labyrinth of the palace, striding down the halls as if he owned every atom of it. The day before people couldn't keep their eyes off him. But this day no one acknowledge him, they outwardly ignored him, turned their noses up, averted their eyes, theatrically turned their backs. Loki didn't mind them however. but I did, because they did the same to me. I made eye contact with a tall woman with flowing blond hair and sharp blue eyes, who scoffed and turned her back to me. So it seemed Loki and I were both were outcasts on Asgard. The fallen prince and the half-breed. Great.

We finally reached our destination: a courtyard with a bubbling golden fountain in the center, and aromatic flowers in every place they'd fit. A little much, but the scent wafting from the foliage calmed me immediately. Wordlessly, Loki took hold of my forearm and gave me a gentle yank pulling me to a marble bench, with golden accents.

As we sat down next to each other, I finally voiced the thoughts that plagued me. "Everyone hates me here." I stared at the fountain, not wanting to look at him. The water spewed from the top, raining into the reservoir of water below.

"I must say I am disappointed," he said in a low voice. I turned my head to look at him. He stared at me with disapproval, eyebrows knit together, head tilted. "You are the last person I would expect to actually care about whether or not the people of Asgard would accept you."

For some reason I gasped, feeling almost mortified. "I don't!" I saw his disbelief, though. "I mean, I guess I didn't expect the attitude. I didn't do shit to any of them."

He nodded. "You did not, therefore you have no reason to care."

"Loki,"

"Hm?"

"You're being nice and it's kind of weird."

He gave me a smirk. "would you rather me speak the way I did when we first met?"

I burst into laughter, recalling how impossibly vitriolic he was. Or is-he had occasional relapses. "No thanks, you were such a dick."

"I assume that word is an insult to my character? You were not the kindest person either. Your uncouth nature was, and still remains, unsettling," His brow knit, and his green eyes narrowed. "Yet here we are…" he finished, his words settling between us like a stone. I wasn't quite sure what he meant, but I didn't ask. He took the book from my hands and opened it to a page, but he didn't begin reading. Instead, his eyes were still trained on my face, almost as if he were reading me. Like that first day in the library, when he focused so intently on the books he read, and I had inwardly wanted that attention to be on me. Now I had it, and didn't know what to do with it.

"Give me your hand," Loki said abruptly, turning his attention to the pages of the book.

Hesitantly, I complied, slipping my hand into his, which he had outstretched towards me. I assumed he'd be showing me something, but instead, he intertwined his fingers with mine, rested our hands on his knee, and began to read the book aloud, translating it for me. Our hands fit together perfectly, and it felt so right. Mindlessly, I stroked the smooth skin of his pampered, princely hands, with the pad of my thumb as he read, his voice musical to my ears.

Apparently, there were a lot of things I could learn to do. I could engulf people in flames using my mind, I could throw fire at targets with a point of my finger-like zapping something with electricity-I could set objects like swords or arrowheads on fire then use them as weapons. I could even engulf _my_ body in fire, and the more I practiced, the more powerful these skills would become. But that would take years, centuries even, and I was already behind. But Loki had faith in me, that I could learn at a much more accelerated pace than the book dictated. His vote of confidence meant much more to me than anything else, but couldn't quell the years of self-doubt I'd accumulated when it came to my abilities. Fire was such a dangerous element, much too powerful and destructive. One misstep and everything could be reduced to ashes. Loki, who seemed to have a soft spot of destruction and turmoil, couldn't wrap his head around my fear of it. I wasn't ready to start any of the exercises, my brain was already overwhelmed. Instead, I decided to go back to my room. Loki escorted me, since I had no idea where to find it, and didn't know if I could bear walking anywhere alone with the way everyone acted towards me.

"Are you coming inside?" I asked him as he pushed open the door for me, and I walked in.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "If that is what you wish."

I wasn't sure what I expected to happen, but what happened next was the ultimately last thing I could have possibly seen coming. As soon as he closed the door, Loki took hold of my hand and spun me around to face him, crashing his lips into mine. Our bodies slammed together. My heart raced, something it hadn't done in so long. Everything had become infinitely underwhelming and boring nothing excited me anymore, but the way Loki kissed me excited me _plenty_. Hurriedly, yet slowly, as if we had a limited amount of time together, but he still wanted to cherish it. The way his hands clutched at my waist, then tangled into the tight curls of my hair, gave me a strange feeling of desirability. The man who at one point called me "insufferable" and permanently had his eyes sardonically narrowed at me, now couldn't keep his hands off my body. He clung to me as if his life depended on it. His lips moved against mine hungrily, his tongue caressed mine, and what felt like an electrical field cackled in the air.

The only sounds was our heavy breathing. Our random gasps for air. The hushed whisper of his clothes rubbing against mine. The quiet moans that occasionally escaped him and fueled a fire in me that wanted to do nothing but please him, to make those moans louder and more frequent.

As if on cue, we both pulled away, needing to breathe. His chest heaved and he looked almost distressed, his brow knit together, he clung to my waist as if I would dissipate at any moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

But he spoke before I could get the words out. "Tell me you're mine."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Wha-Loki," I said, preparing to inform him of the dangers of objectification. "I'm not an object, I'm a human being and-"

His hands dropped from my waist. He straightened his back and looked down his nose at me, a stare I knew all too well. A wall was slowly being built. "Say it."

My jaw set and I felt my arms cross over my chest. Too stubborn. I was much too stubborn to see that he wasn't being a possessive asshole, he was being an insecure child, that needed to be nurtured and held. I was much too stubborn for my own good. "I'm not saying that shit."

A storm immediately settled upon his face. He looked so furious. A completely different person from the god who'd just kissed me. "If you will not say it, I want nothing to do with you," he cut, and I felt the blood run cold and drain from my face while he left the room, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
